Almost Devine
by Roquira Marani
Summary: Pudor e carácter não são bem vindos. E até a mais angelical das faces pode se transformar. Mesmo antes de nascer já estava envolvida nesse jogo de poder. Será que a história se repetirá novamente? "She's mine, she's mine. She's Almost Devine." (SasuXSakuXIta)
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Devine**

Sinopse:

_A beleza nem sempre é um problema, difícil dizer isso em uma sociedade completamente corrompida pela ganância, cobiça e até mesmo pelos desejos mais obscuros de qualquer pessoa que tenha posses._  
_Pudor e carácter não são bem vindos. E até a mais angelical das faces pode se transformar._  
_Mesmo antes de nascer já estava envolvida nesse jogo de poder._  
_Será que a história se repetirá novamente?_

"She's mine, she's mine. She's Almost Devine.  
Ela é minha, ela é minha. Ela é Quase Divina."

* * *

**Prólogo**

Uma jovem corria pela floresta com o coração na boca e a vida em seus braços, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam emaranhados e suas roupas sujas, não só sujeira comum como sangue também. Corria contra o tempo, estavam a perseguindo, pior estavam perseguindo sua pequena. Amaldiçoava-se tanto por ter permitido que aquela loucura chegasse a tanto, sabia que tinha cometido um erro abominável ao se envolver com um Uchiha, mas agora estava ali pagando o preço.

Mas nem fora tão ruim, desse erro nasceu seu anjinho, sua pequenina. Maldita hora que eles descobriram a existência da sua pequena. _Malditos sejam os Uchihas. Todos eles!_

Tinha tido tanto cuidado para que isso não acontecesse, e agora tinha que fugir porque sabia qual seria o destino da menina caso a alcançassem, seria o destino dos bastardos, dos filhos fora do casamento.

_Morte_

As leis eram claras e impetuosas, mas claro que havia seus deslizes, mas na família dominante de todo aquele território, a família Uchiha, aquilo era totalmente imperdoável.

E Isis era uma simples estrangeira, prisioneira de guerra, que foi poupada por sua beleza e talentos na cozinha então fora transformada em serva. Não poderia fazer nada, a não ser correr, correr pela vida de sua filha.

As pernas da jovem ruiva doíam, não havia nem um dia que tinha dado a luz em um parto improvisado em um casebre imundo com a ajuda de uma amiga, que nessas horas ela esperava com fervor que estivesse viva.

Sentia o sangue escorrendo por suas pernas, estava um pouco tonta e lágrimas quentes banharam seu belo rosto, sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo, teve complicações no parto e aquela hemorragia não parava, também como poderia, com ela correndo com todas suas forças.

Viu uma casinha de madeira pequenina e correu ainda mais, não sabia se tinha os despistado, mas precisava de ajuda. Bateu na porta com força.

_Por favor! Alguém?! – gritava a moça e a porta se abriu revelando uma idosa baixa com cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque.

_Minha filha o que houve? – perguntou a senhora

_Ajuda! Ajuda! – a jovem não conseguia formular nenhuma frase

_Vamos entre. – sem hesita entrou, realmente se tratava de uma simples cabana, mas bem aconchegante – Sente-se naquele banco. Oh Santo Deus! Você está sangrando! Vou pegar uns panos para estancar e...

_ Não, não, quero que cuide do meu tesouro, da minha vida – disse fraca - Cuide da minha flor. – e só agora a senhora foi perceber o pequeno embrulho com ralos cabelos róseos nos braços da jovem.

_Oh minha filha, eu não posso, não tenho condições.

_ É só por um tempo. Depois a leve para Tsunade.

_A doutora? – perguntou surpresa – Não acho uma boa ideia, criança.

_Eu não vou resistir muito tempo, por favor, atenda o ultimo pedido de uma pobre moribunda. – disse chorosa e segurou a mão da idosa. - Me prometa, por favor.

_Tudo bem minha filha, vou cuidar dela com todo meu carinho. – disse a velhinha meio incerta, mas com muita dó da bela jovem a sua frente.

_Isso era tudo que eu queria ouvir. – disse se levantando, deu um beijo na testa de sua filha suas lágrimas caíram no rosto da pequena e ela rapidamente as limpou, tirou seu colar e colocou no bebê. Seu coração estava em frangalhos, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer garantir a segurança da sua pequena. Entregou-a para senhora e se dirigia a saída.

_Minha filha, para onde você vai? – perguntou preocupada

_Tenho algo a fazer, é acho que a senhora não iria querer um cadáver no chão da sua casa. – disse sorrindo melancólicamente.

_Não fale isso, podemos chamar um curandeiro para lhe curar ou podemos chamar meu velho e chamamos alguém da cidade que...

_NÃO! – deu um berro fazendo o bebê chorar - Shhhhhhh calma meu amor, a mamãe está aqui – o bebê logo parou de chorar – Se alguém vir aqui a procurando a esconda, principalmente se forem da cidade, eu lhe imploro, cuide bem do meu anjinho – disse e parou assim que ouviu a senhora a chamando.

_Minha jovem, qual o nome da criança?

_Chame-a de Sakura – disse e saiu tinha que acabar com aquilo.

* * *

Não deu uma hora e de novo batiam na porta da senhora, mas agora eram estavam praticamente esmurrando a porta.

_Abra a porta! Tem alguém ai?! – eram homens a senhora percebeu, pegou a criança que dormia tranquilamente em sua cama e a escondeu no seu cesto de tricô e foi atender a porta.

_Sim em que posso lhes ajudar? - disse a velhinha

_Alguma mulher passou por aqui com um bebê? – perguntou um dos homens que estavam ali.

_Não senhor. – disse inocentemente.

_Tem certeza? – perguntou meio desconfiado

_Tenho sim sou idosa, mas acho que ainda me lembro de certar coisas. – disse fingindo-se indignada. – ouviu um gritinho do bebê

_O que foi isso?!

_Foi o meu gato, ele está tão velho tadinho completamente cego e fica batendo nos móveis.

_Hum, posso dar um olhada?

_Você pode olhar tudo que quiser meu filho – disse com um olhar sugestivo e piscando o olho.

_Não, pode deixar. VAMOS HOMENS! – disse logo saindo da li. A velha deu um suspiro, fechou a porta e foi até o quarto, pegou a cesta e viu a bebê dando risadinhas gostosas brincando com os novelos de lã.

_Ah mais você é muito sapeca, vai me dar um trabalho. – disse rindo

* * *

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali naquela queda d'agua, tinha perdido muito sangue estava tonta, mas tinha que ficar firme. – avistou os homens se aproximando

_Ei você! Parada ai! – gritou um deles. Isis apenas sorriu com um embrulho nos braços, o beijou com se fosse seu bebê, e pulou. Viu toda sua vida em um flash, cada detalhe, cada parte importante, mas a parte da qual mais se orgulhava era a última.

* * *

**Espero que gostem dessa fic por que estou amando escreve-la. **

**Kissus ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

~17 anos depois~

Estava me refrescando no lago, hoje seria um grande dia podia sentir isso. Hoje seria o outro dia que iria buscar emprego na cidade, coisa que eu fiz escondido. Na verdade hoje será terceiro dia, se minha avó ou meu avô souberem nem sei o que fariam, eles estão tão velhinhos e sempre cuidaram de mim, essa era minha chance de retribuir.

_Sakura! Sakura! Cadê você menina? – gritava minha vó, eu tinha ido me banhar no lago, coisa que ela não podia nem sonhar. Sai rapidamente e comecei a colocar minhas roupas, sai correndo até em casa, tropeçando várias vezes admito. Cheguei lá, ela estava na porta e me olhou com severidade.

_Onde você estava?

_Andando por ai. – disse sem graça

_Por ai aonde sua menina sapeca?– ela disse e eu ri, ela não estava tão brava assim.

_ No lago. – iihhh é agora, mas fazer o que não sei mentir.

_NO LAGO? Sakura você sabe que eu não gosto que você saia tão longe assim – ela se preocupava demais, não era longe, tanto que ela me chamou e cheguei aqui rapidinho.

_Não precisa se preocupar tanto vovó, estou bem não estou?

_Sim está, mas...

_Mas nada, e está decidido hoje mesmo vou sair para procurar emprego na cidade. – eu disse determinada, e vou mesmo.

_Ah, mas não vai de jeito nenhum!- berrou nervosa

_Claro que vou, o vovô está doente e precisa de remédio, suas ervas não estão dando mais efeito vó, a senhora precisa entender é que eu cresci, sou uma mulher. Não podemos mais sobreviver somente da nossa pequena plantação. E agora quem vai tomar conta de vocês sou eu. E não há nada que a senhora faça ou diga vai mudar a minha decisão.

_ Tudo bem dona Mulher. Se quiser tanto ajudar, tudo bem. Mas antes chispa para dentro para comer alguma coisa antes de sair, mal começou o dia, nem toma o desjejum e já corre para dentro da água, vai que você tem um treco lá dentro, olha nem sei o que vou fazer com você se... - ela continuou reclamando enquanto entravamos.

Corri logo para o quarto, já tinha me refrescado, e fui vestir uma roupa que eu tinha para procurar um trabalho, o que não era grande coisa, era um vestido azul marinho que eu ganhei na igreja, a igreja era o único lugar da cidade que eu sempre ia sozinha. O vestido é meio gasto e tinha alguns furinhos que eu esperava que ninguém notasse então coloquei um agasalho marrom para disfarçar, pelo menos eu o tinha lavado ontem e o cheiro de guardado e de mofo com muito esforço havia saído. Terminei de me vestir, penteie e fiz uma trança, só Deus sabe como é difícil ter cabelos cumpridos. Ajeitei meu colar da sorte no pescoço (N/A: não no pé - -') a única coisa que eu tinha da minha mãe, o cordão era cumprido então o colocava para dentro do meu vestido. Talvez fosse a única peça de valor que eu já tive, mas para mim pouco me importa se vale três moedas de cobre ou dez mil moedas de ouro, a sensação de coloca-lo é como se eu estivesse junto da minha mãe.

Balancei a cabeça tentando me livrar desses pensamentos.

Fui para a cozinha tomar café, não só café da manhã, mas café preto. O que minha vó sempre achou estranho falando que mocinhas como eu deveriam tomar chá, eu não sou muito fã de chá não.

Comi um pedaço de pão de ontem, e iria bater em retirada.

_Vó, estou indo! – gritei lá da frente, acho que ela tinha ido lavar roupa ou só estava distraindo meu avô para ele não perceber que eu vou sair. Por que ai sim teríamos problemas, nunca entendi muito bem essa proteção toda comigo ou o mistério que faziam sobre meus pais. – eu pensava enquanto andava em direção a cidade, diziam que nossa cidade era bem grande em comparação as outras, coisa que não sabia por que mal na minha eu podia andar.

Encontrar emprego seria difícil, não sei fazer nada além de prendas domésticas, e era difícil arrumar trabalho em casas de família porque sou muito nova e as esposas não gostavam de mim, como se eu fosse querer os maridos pançudos e bigodudos delas.

Eu queria um amor de verdade como nos da história que minha avó me contava, quero sentir frio na barriga e minhas mãos soarem quando ele estiver por perto.

Mas isso não era para mim, não para uma pobre menina floresta.

Ah ótimo, minha barra do vestido está toda suja, quando for entrar em um estabelecimento em vez de emprego vou pensar que eu quero atacá-los como uma selvagem.

Passei por alguns restaurantes que nunca mais iria entrar só tinham donos pervertidos, um quase tentou me agarrar, mas dei um tabefe nele e sai o mais rápido que pude. Isso me lembra que é melhor eu sair logo daqui.

Talvez eu devesse ir a uma sapataria ou uma loja de chapéus? Quem sabe o...

_Ai! – dissemos em juntas, meu deus atropelei uma moça.

_Me perdoe estava distraída e não a vi – disse me desculpando com uma moça muito bonita e com certeza fina dava para perceber pelas suas roupas e jóias. Ela tinha cabelos escuros e olhos bem claros como cristais.

_Você não olha por onde anda não garota?- perguntou ríspida, tão bonita e tão chata.

_ Se eu tivesse olhando eu não...

_Não quero saber! Agora estão deixando selvagens invadirem a cidade, chamem os guardas! – disse irônica

_Hinata já chega não é? A menina já pediu perdão?- falou um homem loiro que só agora eu percebi que estava acompanhando a nojentinha.

_Santo Deus! Seus cabelos são róseos que coisa mais linda, estão bem mal-tratados, as pontas estão uma palha! Mas cor é muito peculiar – disse olhando meus cabelos com os olhos brilhando e pegando em uma mecha.

_Acho melhor eu ir. – disse um pouco desconfortável.

_Mas é claro que não! Você vai tomar um lanche comigo na confeitaria e me contar da onde saiu esse rosa! – disse praticamente me arrastando pelo braço.

_Hinata! – o loiro parecia irritado - Você não pode tratar as pessoas como bichinhos de estimação! – disse indignado, ele era de uma estatura grande e tinha os olhos azuis, os mais azuis que eu já havia visto.

_E porque não? – perguntou emburrada mas ainda me carregava pelas ruas, ela era magrinha mas bem forte. Ei! Por acaso sou algum bicho?

_Por que são pessoas! - explicou como se fosse óbvio e realmente era.

_Naruto me deixe em paz, querido. – disse, chegamos á confeitaria, ela me jogou em uma das cadeiras e sentou-se a minha frente e me encarou com os olhos faiscando de expectativa.

_O que quer saber? – perguntei

_Sua mãe tinha cabelos rosa também? E seu pai? Ou seus irmãos? Porque você não olha por onde anda? Garçom, por favor biscoitinhos e chá ? Você gosta de qual tipo de biscoito? Ah deixa para lá! Traga os de nata, por favor. – ela não parava de falar um minuto, acho que ela tinha algum problema.

_Você está assustando a menina Hinata. – o moço loiro continuava ali, mas não se sentava a mesa.

_Oh, me perdoe. Mas me responda, sim. – ela era doida, tenho certeza.

_Err.. e ... não conheço meus pais, não tenho irmãos.

_Então é por isso que anda tão maltrapilha? É uma órfã sem teto, que triste. – disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Não, moro com meus avós, em uma cabana na floresta. - disse e ela me olhou assustada, o garçom logo chegou com o que ela pediu – Estava aqui para procurar emprego.

_Não precisa mais procurar emprego! – ela disse enquanto bebia seu chá, e mordiscava os biscoitinhos sem tirar sua luva que com certeza deveria ser da mais pura seda. – Chá? – neguei com a cabeça.

_Por que? – daquela moça eu esperava qualquer coisa

_Porque a partir de hoje você será minha dama de companhia, prazer sou Hinata Hiyuga. – disse estendendo a mão enluvada.

_Sou Sakura. – disse meio atordoada e apertando a mão dela.

_Pronta para o trabalho Sakura? – perguntou sorrindo.

* * *

**Porque Sakura não está com Tsunade? Ela vai trabalhar paraHinata? (que está bem diferente haha)**

**Só vamos saber mais para frente ^^**

**O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Muito muito ruim?**

**Até o próximo **

**Kissues:***


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Estávamos dentro da carruagem de Hinata, ela parecia muito satisfeita enquanto enumerava as coisas que teria que fazer comigo para que eu pudesse ser a dama dela, coisas como aprender a ler e escrever, boas maneiras, como me vestir melhor e tantas outras coisas. Eu estava meio receosa quanto tudo isso, por que ela queria me ajudar?

_Senhora Hinata, por que estava fazendo tudo isso? Não seria melhor contratar uma dama que já sabe todas essas coisas? – perguntei confusa

_Bobagem! Assim posso molda-la de acordo com meus próprios critérios. – disse se vangloriando, é eu realmente acho que ela pensa que sou algum tipo de animalzinho de estimação.

_Mas...

_Nada de mas, Sakura. Agora relaxe que estamos chegando.

_Sim senhora.

_ Não me chame de senhora, nem me casei ainda! Ah e nem te contei estamos indo para casa de meu noivo e vamos permanecer lá, já que falta pouco para o casamento. – ela disse com uma voz tão desanimada.

_Mas senhora – ela me repreendeu com seus olhos de cristais - Mas Hinata, não posso permanecer com você lá tenho meus avós para cuidar e eles já devem estar preocupados comigo.

_Isso não será problema, hoje só vamos escolher algumas roupas para você e se caso não possa dormir lá, poderá ir para casa sempre que quiser, mas terá que estar aqui bem cedo, para me acordar e me ajudar com os preparativos do casamento.

_Por que está sendo tão boa comigo? Por que meus cabelos são cor de rosa?

_Não, claro que não. Bom, admito que chamaram a minha atenção. – riu – Mas uma coisa que minha mãe me ensinou foi a ler as pessoas, e você é uma boa pessoa, sei disso. Tenho planos para você, Sakura. – disse misteriosa.

Chegamos e nunca tinha ficado tão maravilhada na minha vida a casa se é que posso chamar de casa esse palácio, era tão lindo e tinha um jardim enorme, bem ali.

_ Vamos entrando. – ela disse descendo e sai logo em seguida – Gostou?

_É um lugar lindo! – exclamei

_ Por que você não entrou ainda. – sorriu – Vamos logo! – carregou de novo, passamos pelos guardas que me olharam nojo, não ligo, tinha uns três andares, passamos rapidamente por algumas salas todas luxuosas com ouro e peças preciosas por todos os lados. Agora estávamos em um dos corredores que parecia não ter fim, até que paramos em uma porta enorme de madeira escura.

_Aqui é o meu quarto, - entramos, e tive certeza que cabia a minha casa inteira ali dentro, sem exageros, o quarto dela decorados em tons de rosa pastel e branco tinha uma penteadeira com um espelho, a cama era enorme e parecia ser bem macia, e tinha roupas por todos os lados, e um armário imenso. Com certeza era um quarto digno de princesa. – Desculpe a bagunça, não deixei as servas o arrumarem ainda. – disse sem graça

_ É lindo! – disse em transe

_ Eu sei, meu noivo gosta de me mimar, principalmente quanto o vejo com alguma vagabunda por ai. – disse tirando algumas roupas do armário – Se você ver a quantidade de joias que já ganhei por esse motivo, você com certeza não precisaria mais trabalhar na sua vida.

_Mas você não o ama? – como ela poderia aceitar uma coisa daquelas, eu sei que não sabia nada da vida na corte, mas nenhuma mulher deveria passar por isso.

_Ah doce Sakura! Você me diverte, tão ingênua. – riu sem humor – Na família onde nasci não somos dados a muito sentimentalismo muito menos a de meu futuro esposo. – cuspiu a ultima palavra. – Casamentos arranjados são de praxe em famílias grande e poderosas, e tudo um jogo de poder, não existe amor, nem piedade, somente ganância. E claro eu não fico muito atrás – disse sorrindo, o que me deixou mais confusa - Oh, esse vai ficar lindo em você. Vá experimentar! – gritou animada, ela me assustava ás vezes, senti meu coração apertar com as palavras anteriores dela, mas obedeci e fui me trocar atrás do biombo que havia ali.

_Hinata não sei colocar esse... nem sei o nome disso! – falei para ela ela foi para atrás do biombo comigo, quase gritei pelo susto.

_ Deixa-me ver. Ah o espartilho, nunca tinha usado um? – perguntou surpresa

_Na verdade não. – disse envergonhada por ela está me vendo com as roupas de baixo.

_Que colar lindo! É seu?

_ É sim, era da minha mãe.

_Você não disse que não tinha mãe e nem tinha conhecido ela? – perguntou desconfiada

_Nem ela e nem meu pai, tenho esse colar desde pequena, a única coisa que tenho dela. – disse cabisbaixa.

_Esqueça isso! Bom sobre o espartilho, vai ser um problema, mas você é magra. – disse me analisando, eu deveria estar vermelha que nem um tomate. – Ora deixe de bobeira, somos mulheres. Vire-se. Vai demorar para você se acostumar, mas isso faz parte da sua nova vida agora, é como se fosse mais uma parte do seu corpo. – disse enquanto me apertava com aquilo e amarrava atrás, acho que vou morrer sufocada.

_Ai meu Deus! – disse sem fôlego

_ Devemos sofrer em nome da beleza, querida. – disse divertida – Agora ponha o vestido. – disse e saiu. – coloquei o vestido que ela me deu, era lindo e tão macio. Fui mostra-la.

_Oh lindo! Ainda bem que temos quase o mesmo corpo, mais teremos que fazer alguns ajustes na parte do busto. – disse feliz. Passamos o resto da manhã, escolhendo vestidos e mais vestidos, perfumes, algumas coisas para colocar nos cabelos, ela falou que iriam deixá-los macios como pétalas de rosas. Acho que eu não teria lugar na minha casa para colocar tanta coisa, ela também queria me dar algumas joias mais não aceitei, ela já estava fazendo coisa de mais por mim, não queria e não iria abusar. Hinata poderia parecer fútil e mesquinha, mas tinha um bom coração e a prova viva disso sou eu, estou muito feliz por essa chance que ela me deu. Ouvimos batidas na porta.

_ Entre.

_Senhorita. – disse uma moça que parecia apressada e cansada

_Sim, Inore. – disse sem olha-la.

_ O almoço está servido, estão a esperando.

_Claro, já estou indo, pode ir. Ah Inore chame alguém para pegar essas coisas e preparar a carruagem para levarem Sakura para casa.

_Sim senhorita.– a serva saiu rapidamente do quarto.

– Me acompanha, Sakura?

_ Ah não Hinata, muito obrigada por tudo, mas tenho que voltar meus avós devem estar preocupados.

_Ah mais eu insisto. – disse emburrada, eu não queria nega nada a ela, já me tinha feito tanto._Mas você está certa, tem que avisar sua família, mas quero amanha você bem cedo aqui, com espartilho, vestido e tudo mais que eu te falei, e não esqueça de lavar bem os cabelos e passar aquela mistura que eu lhe dei. – ela disse e eu suspirei ainda estava com aquele maldito sugador de vidas, apelidinho carinhoso que dei para o espartilho. Hinata tinha escolhido um vestido simples e leve para eu voltar para casa.

_Sim senhorita – disse me curvando de brincadeira e ela riu.

_ Vou me refrescar para o almoço, não saia daqui, Inore logo chega! – disse e saiu

* * *

Logo os homens chegaram para carregar todas aquelas coisas e sobro apenas uma pequena trouxa que insisti que deixassem eu mesma leva-la, nem estava tão pesada, eles meio receosos aceitaram. Saimos do quarto, aquele lugar era realmente lindo e transbordava puro luxo, mas era meio sombrio. Nossa eles andavam rápido, tenho que ter cuidado para não os perder de vista. Olha que pintura mais linda, era de uma paisagem, será que deveria ser aqui por perto? Olhei para os lados e não vi mais ninguém.

Ué cadê eles?

Ah meu deus e agora? É melhor correr assim consigo alcança-los, mas para que lado? Continuei andando até que...

_ Olha o que temos aqui. – quase morri de susto, um homem falou com a voz rouca, ele era alto e tinha os cabelos negros como uma noite sem lua, assim também eram seus olhos.

_Me perdoe eu me perdi, eu...

_Quem é você? – perguntou se aproximando – Já sei és uma ladrazinha, não podia esperar para usar os vestidos que roubou, não é? Uma atitude bem estúpida da sua parte. – disse muito sério me observando com o rosto de pura severidade, eu não gostei dele, ela me dá calafrios.

_Não eu não sou ladra, senhor eu só estava... – tentei me explicar mais quem disse que ele deixava.

_Já basta! Entra em minha casa para me roubar de baixo do meu nariz, e acho que vai ficar por isso mesmo?- disse furioso, bom ele não aparentava estar, mas pelo jeito que arrancou a trouxa da minha mão e me segurou pelos braços deduzi isso. – Acho que eu mesmo lhe daria seu castigo. – disse e vi seus olhos escuros brilharem pela primeira vez.

_Por favor, me escute. Hinata me deu essas coisas, pode perguntar a ela! – disse e as lágrimas já caiam e ele me apertou ainda mais – Me solte, por favor! - gritei

_Ah pelo amor de Deus, a única coisa que a Hinata dá é a buceta para o meu irmão! – ele levantou a voz pela primeira vez.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hinata apareceu para meu alivio – Enlouqueceu de vez? Solte ela! – ela disse nervosa

_ Você a conhece? – perguntou confuso

_Claro que sim. – disse me arrancando das mãos dele – Essa é Sakura minha nova dama de companhia. – ele me encarou neutro. – Sakura esse é meu noivo Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**O que acharam?Espero que tenham gostado!**

**:***


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

_Olha o que você fez! – Hinata berrava histérica – Os braços dela estão vermelhos, pra que essa selvageria toda? – gritava enquanto abraçava a menina que antes chorava, mas agora só estava com os olhos vermelhos.

Hinata continua gritando, como se a culpa fosse minha. Tinha uma estranha andando pelos corredores da minha casa estava vestida como roupas finas, mas de longe se notava que não tinha onde cair morta. O que ela esperava que eu fizesse? Voltei encarar a garota até que era bonita, mas de uma beleza bruta que precisava ser lapidada, os olhos intensamente verdes embora pouco avermelhados me encaravam com medo. Mas o que me intrigava era o motivo que Hinata a trouxera aqui. Não acho que essa menina tenha alguma experiência ou talento como dama de companhia. E caridade nunca foi o forte da Hiyuga.

_Anda Itachi estou esperando uma resposta! – não nem ao menos escutado a pergunta e mesmo que tivesse não faria questão de responder. Dei as costas para as duas e segui meu caminho, era hora do almoço, mas tinha perdido completamente o apetite.

Não sei o que será da minha vida ao lado dessa mulher odiosa, odiosa e atrás de todos vestidos e jóias uma vagabunda que se deitava com o meu próprio irmão. Não que eu ligasse ou gostasse dela, nunca gostei, e quando me vi obrigado a casar-me com ela a odiei.

Eu só não conseguia suportar ver Sasuke, o queridinho e filho perfeito, achando que me fazia de idiota! Mas Hinata tinha conhecimento que eu já sabia desse caso sujo deles parece não se importar. Vagabunda! Nunca irei me deitar com ela de qualquer maneira, meu pai tinha me sujeitado a esse casamento se não seria deserdado, mas nem que me implorasse eu lhe daria um neto, deixaria essa tarefa para Sasuke.

* * *

_Você está bem mesmo, Sakura? – Hinata me perguntava terna enquanto nos encaminhavamos para a saída.

_Estou sim Hinata, a culpa foi minha, me distrai um segundo e me perdi dentro da casa. Me perdoe. – mal eu tinha começado meu trabalho e já havia arrumado confusão.

_Você de nada tem culpa, Itachi que é um parvo.

_Eu tinha pensado que seu noivo fosse aquele moço loiro. – disse confusa

_Ah, o Naruto . – riu sem graça – Não querida, Naruto é muito amigo de Itachi e do seu irmão Sasuke, e fez o favor de me acompanhar para tomar meu banho se sol hoje, o que a partir de agora é sua obrigação. – disse brincalhona, já estávamos de frente a carruagem que me levaria para casa.

Não sabia como uma moça boa como Hinata poderia ter um noivo como Itachi, algumas vezes cheguei a pensar como seria a minha vida se eu fosse de uma família como a dela, mas se fosse para me casar com um homem igual á Itachi agradeço aos céus por minha cabana no meio da floresta.

_Pode deixar comigo! Amanhã bem cedinho estarei aqui.

_Espero mesmo, ah informe para eles hora que eles devem lhe buscar, eles vão te esperar para trazê-la até aqui.

_Ah não precisa, eu posso vir sozinha. – ela não precisa se incomodar tanto assim comigo.

_De jeito algum e sujar a barra daqueles vestidos lindos os e caros sem contar os sapatos que vieram diretamente de Paris, você perdeu completamente o juízo.

_Bom se é assim. – disse sem jeito por ter eu esquecido-me de todas as coisas que ela havia me dado, claro que agora eu iria cuidar delas com a minha vida.

_Agora vá, ainda tenho que almoçar. – ela disse e eu entrei na carruagem que já começava a se mover, coloquei a cabeça para fora da pequena janela e antes dela sumir de vista gritei.

_Muito obrigada Hinata! – ela se virou e acenou para mim enquanto a carruagem se afastava do casa dos Uchiha.

* * *

Estavam todos reunidos na sala enorme e luxuosa sala para o almoço Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Karin, Madara , a mais nova esposa dele Kaede, e Sai filho de mesmo.

Madara e sua família vieram passar uma temporada ali, estavam passando por maus bocados, infelizmente Sai tinha uma saúde muito precária e Madara precisava de um herdeiro forte e sadio para continuar sua linhagem, mas estava com problemas e já começava a se desesperar aquela já era sua quarta esposa depois da mãe de Sai e não havia conseguido nenhum maldito bebê.

Todos estavam ali menos Itachi é claro que havia desaparecido depois daquele acontecimento. Estavam todos esperando por ele e por Hinata que logo chegou e se sentou a mesa que estava farta com as mais diversas iguarias.

_Porque demorou tanto Hinata querida? E por que Itachi não veio com você?– perguntou a futura sogra de Hinata.

_Estava com uma amiga. Não sei de Itachi. – disse simplesmente , por mais que Mikoto fosse doce com ela, ela não conseguia retribuir já que fora ela uma das pessoas que aprovaram a ideia do seu casamento.

_Amiga? Não sabia que fosse amiga da criadagem Hinata. – disse a venenosa Karin uma das candidatas para esposa de Sasuke e todos sabiam que Karin só estava ali por ser sobrinha de Kushina que era grande amiga de Mikoto e mãe de Naruto. E Mikoto pensou que se Karin fosse pelo menos um terço de Kushina seu filho mais novo estaria feito, mas estava se arrependendo amargamente e não esperava que aquela semana acabasse para nunca mais ver a cara dessa ruiva.

_Não pensei que tinha me dirigido a você, querida. – respondeu Hinata, com Karin tinha que ser assim, curta e rude. Hinata não se importava com o que ninguém daquela mesa pensavam sobre ela.

_Sim, mas todos estão sabendo do seu escândalo, queridinha. – disse Karin sarcástica

_Que escândalo? – Fugaku se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

_Pelo que parece a nova dama de Hinata é uma selvagem que Itachi pensou ser uma ladra. – continuou Karin.

_Uma ladra? – perguntou Mikoto assustada.

_Sakura não é ladra e muito menos selvagem, só é uma pobre infeliz e eu decidi ajudá-la. Vou treina como uma perfeita dama, e além disso é uma ótima pessoa. – disse convicta.

_Claro e você é uma alma muito caridosa não é mesmo Hinata? – Karin não parava com suas provocações, ela também sabia do caso da Hiyuga e do Uchiha mais novo, seu precioso e amado Sasuke, somente dela, não deixaria ninguém em seu caminho.

_Sou mesmo, obrigada por reconhecer. – disse e sorriu – O que eu não sabia era que meu futuro marido era acostumado a agredir mulheres. – Hinata disse e Mikoto se engasgou , e o resto das pessoas até mesmo Fugaku arregalaram os olhos.

_Como?! - perguntou Mikoto.

_Com licença, acho perdi o apetite. – Hinata se retirou da mesa. Todos voltaram a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. E silêncio reinou naquela sala.

* * *

Fora o primeiro a terminar o almoço e ignorando as boas maneiras e saiu da mesa, e foi procurar quem lhe interessava. Sabia que era errado o que estava fazendo, geralmente não fazia coisas erradas, incluindo se deitar com mulheres comprometidas , isso era para Itachi.

Era absolutamente errado e ainda mais com a moça quase se casando ainda mais quando esse casamento era com seu irmão, mas não pode ignorar Hinata que vivia jogando charme para ele a inteligência e audácia da Hiyuga o instigavam.

Chegou ao quarto da mesma, e entrou sem bater. Hinata estava sentada na penteadeira penteando seus longos cabelos.

_Olá. - disse chegando por trás e afastando o cabelo escuro dela, e beijando o pescoço alvo da mesma.

_Oi. - disse sorrindo, se levantou e passou seus braços pelos ombros de Sasuke e se enroscando em seu pescoço.

_Pelo que eu vi teve outra discussão com meu irmão. Qual foi o motivo dessa vez?

_Sakura, minha nova dama. – disse sorrindo, estava feliz. Tudo havia de dar certo.

_Pelo que parece ela é muito importante para você.

_Sim ela é. – disse apertando seu corpo contra o do moreno que segurou forte sua fina cintura. - É uma órfã, mas um amor de menina. Ah falando nela, queria que fosse a ensinasse a ler e a escrever. – disse como alguém que não queria nada.

_Eu? Não, acho melhor não.

_Ah, por favor, Sasuke. – disse manhosa – Eu posso ser muito generosa com você. – sorriu maliciosa.

_Eu sei que pode. – sorriu pequeno- Mas por que não contrata uma professora? Seria o mais indicado. Eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas.

_Ah querido. Sakura é uma menina ainda, acho que ela irá se assustar e você é uma pessoa de minha total confiança. Não quero que ela seja contaminada pela mesquinharia dessas professoras.

_Por que essa menina é tão importante para você? – perguntou curioso.

_Ela é especial, vejo potencial nela. Além de que tenho planos para ela, sei que em breve poderá ser uma das damas mais belas da corte. Você pode atender a esse meu capricho? Pode? – perguntou beijando levemente o pescoço do moreno que já começava a se perder naquela bela mulher.

_Posso, claro que posso. – disse e a beijou com luxúria, e aquele era só o começo de uma longa tarde para esses dois.

* * *

Sakura estava feliz, não estava radiante. Nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz quanto agora. Agora ela poderia comprar os remédios para seu avô, e também para a bronquite de sua avó, claro aquela velhinha se achava muito esperta, mas Sakura já tinha reparado nas tosses constantes.

Ela estava guardando aquelas coisas todas, como ela havia pensado não tinha espaço, mas logo iria ter com o seu pagamento até poderia comprar um armário maior para guardar tudo aquilo, e tudo graças a Hinata. Sakura sentia dó da moça por ter que se casar com um homem bruto como aquele tal de Itachi Uchiha.

Não fazia nem ideia que os Uchihas que eram donos de todas aquelas terras, sua avó quase teve um enfarto quando disse que seria dama da noiva de um dos Uchihas. E seu avô nem se desconfiava, se não teriam problemas. Para explicar aquelas coisas todas já fora muito difícil, mas meio contrariado ele aceitou a desculpa de que havia ganhado tudo aquilo de uma moça que estava de mudança.

Pegou alguns tecidos para se secar e as misturas de passar nos cabelos e partiu para o lago, tentando se lembrar de qual era pra que, mas tendo que esfregar bem no começo e depois massagear com a segunda mistura, como Hinata dissera. Aquilo iria dar uma trabalheira, mas valeria o esforço. Tirou as roupas rapidamente e mergulhou radiante no lago, amanhã seria uma nova pessoa, uma moça da corte. Sorriu ansiosa.

* * *

**E ai gente? **  
**Gostaram ?**  
**haha**  
**Quero saber a opinião de vocês!**  
**Kissus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura andava alegremente pelos corredores da casa, era bem cedo ainda, mas como Hinata havia a recomendado estava ali.

Tinha acordado com o raiar do sol e estava muito empolgada mesmo com aquela coisa a apertando talvez nunca fosse se acostumar com aquilo, mas sentia-se bonita como nunca havia sentido antes, estava perfumada e com um vestido verde claro que tinha várias camadas era lindo mais pesado, seus cabelos estavam macios como nunca, só não soube fazer nenhum penteado além de sua habitual trança.

Estava ansiosa pelo o que iria aprender hoje.

_Mocinha onde está indo? - perguntou uma senhora muito bonita, os cabelos eram negros assim como seus olhos, de repente se lembrou do noivo de Hinata, será que essa seria a mãe dele? A senhora estava vestida com um belo vestido verde escuro com alguns detalhes de fios dourados, e tinha algumas jóias. Ela era muito bonita.

_Bom dia senhora, estava indo acordar Hinata, sou Sakura a nova dama de companhia dela. – eu disse meio acanhada ela me olhava de cima a abaixo me analisando, minhas bochechas ficaram rubras.

_Sou Mikoto Uchiha. Ah sim, já ouvi falar de você. Meu filho a agrediu? – perguntou desconfiada.

_Não, senhora. Ele somente se excedeu um pouco. – abaixei o olhar, na verdade meus braços ainda estavam vermelhos, mas não queria mais problemas.

_Claro,- pela feição dela, ela não acreditou nem um pouco em mim – Itachi sempre foi o mais impulsivo e explosivo dos meus filhos, Sasuke é o mais retraído tanto que é difícil manter uma conversa com ele.- ela desabafou- Já tomou o desjejum?

_Na verdade eu...

_Então me acompanhe, meu esposo teve que partir para uma viagem ainda estava escuro lá fora, e ninguém mais nessa casa acorda tão cedo. – disse tentando me convencer

_Mas tenho que acordar Hinata, ela pediu que fosse bem cedinho. – Oh meu deus, Hinata vai me matar se eu não acordá-la.

_Oh querida então você não conhece bem a Hinata, o cedo dela é somente das oito pra lá, e eu preciso de companhia, se eu não me engano esse é o seu dever, não? – disse enquanto nos encaminhávamos para... para não sei onde.

_Mas...

_Mas nada, querida. Agora sente-se. – quando dei por mim estávamos em uma sala que tinha uma mesa enorme, com tanta comida que nunca visto em toda minha vida, tinha doces geléias, bolos, e pães que pareciam ter acabado de sair do forno.

_Nossa...- suspirei

_ O que disse? - perguntou gentil

_Nada.

_Então me conte, mora com seus pais?

_Não senhora, na verdade nunca os conheci, moro com meus avós.

_Que triste, também não fiquei muito tempo com meus pais, muito jovem fui morar com meus tios e quando alcancei a idade certa me casei com Fugaku – disse suspirando

_A senhora parece amar muito seu marido. – disse

_E amo, mesmo com os altos e baixos do casamento. Não vai comer, querida?

_Não muito obrigada. – disse envergonhada.

_Irá me fazer essa desfeita? Nem mesmo um desses bolos deliciosos de ambrosia que Inore acabou de fazer.

_É que eu não sei.

_Oh querida não se sinta envergonhada, pode comer quiser, Hinata logo irá treiná-la e terá todas as bases das boas maneiras. – disse elevando a xícara a boca. Realmente estava constrangida, mas resolvi tentar, pequei um pedaço do bolo que ela havia falado. Nossa estava divino, nunca tinha comido um bolo tão gostoso, que minha avó nunca saiba disso.

_Está de seu agrado?

_Nossa está muito bom, melhor da que o da minha avó. – eu disse sorrindo

_Chá? – me ofereceu

_Não obrigada, não gosto muito de chá.

_Não? Como não? E o que quer beber, um suco talvez?

_Café.

_Café preto? – perguntou surpresa. Não sei por que as pessoas se espantam tanto, é só café, e eu raramente tinha a oportunidade de tomar já que era bem caro.

_É sim, eu gosto.

_Se a menina quer café, dê café a ela – aquela voz se pronunciou, ah por que ele tinha que aparecer. – Bom dia, mãe.

_Bom dia Itachi, estava comentando aqui com Sakura que as pessoas dessa casa têm o péssimo costume de acordar tarde o que não é o seu caso, já que nem em casa você dorme. – ihhhh acho que tem alguém está com problemas.

_Mãe, por favor...

_Por favor, nada! Itachi, você já é um homem feito, e sua noiva está nessa casa você deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito por ela e pela sua família também.

_Respeito? Respeito, mãe? – riu seco – Realmente é muito ingênua minha mãe. Mas não pretendo ferir seus belos ouvidos com minhas palavras. – Senhora Mikoto fez uma careta feia quero sair daqui, a situação parece muito séria.

_Meu filho, o que está acontecendo com você? Sai dia e noite para se deitar com essas rameiras, esse não foi o filho que eu criei, e eu não irei tolerar esse tipo de comportamento dentro da minha casa! – ela nem parecia mais aquela senhora doce de antes. – Até agredir meninas você o fez, não creio que chegou a esse ponto.

_Não agredi ninguém. Essa garota sai espalhando calunias sobre a minha pessoa e você acredita em qualquer uma. Claro todas são minhas vitimas.

_Ela não espalhou nada, Itachi! Sua noiva me contou, na verdade informou isso na mesa de jantar na frente de todos sem falar nos criados que não param de cochichar pelos cantos! – disse furiosa, tenho que me lembrar de nunca irritar a senhora Uchiha, se não teria sérios problemas.

_Perdi o apetite! – ele disse e se levantou nervoso e seguiu seu caminho com passos duros.

_Onde eu errei na criação desse menino, Sakura? - ela realmente estava triste – Desculpe por ter que presenciar essa cena.

_Perdoe a mim, senhora por toda essa confusão.

_Vamos esquecer isso, sim? Seus cabelos são lindos e esse rosa realmente atrai muito olhares, não? Tem muitos pretendentes, querida?

_Não senhora. – disse vermelha e o resto do café da manhã foi assim senhora me fazendo perguntas super indiscretas e eu ficando vermelha como um tomate maduro.

* * *

Já tinha acordado Hinata que pareceu bem satisfeita por eu ter me dado bem pelo menos com a sogra dela, que segundo Hinata era um amor de pessoa, e eu concordava. Agora eu estava ajudando ela se vestir por que hoje ela iria almoçar com umas amigas.

_Esse ou esse? – me perguntou ela com dois vestidos um azul e outro amarelo, ambos muitos lindos.

_Acho que o azul, ela combina com seus cabelos.

_Boa escolha, está aprendendo, e devo dizer que seus cabelos estão lindos, dá até vontade de tocá-los. – disse se vestindo – Essas misturas que eu lhe dei são milagrosas.

_São mesmo. – disse rindo

_Estou muito animada pelo almoço de hoje e não vou precisar que me acompanhe, não quero você perto daquelas mulheres fúteis e invejosas quiçá podem te corromper apenas a olhando.

_Então porque você vai? – perguntei confusa

_ Ora por que são minhas melhores amigas! – a olhei mais confusa ainda – Você vai entender logo. Quero que fique aqui, hoje terá suas primeiras aulas para aprender a ler e escrever.

_Sério? Oh muito obrigada, estou tão feliz.

_Sei que está, mas não sei a hora que seu professor poderá vir então não saia, ande pelos jardins, tome chá com Mikoto qualquer coisa para se distrair, não hei de demorar – disse terminando de borrifar um pouco de seu perfume.

_Mas você disse professor, como um homem?– perguntei meio receosa, eu nunca tive muito contato com homens e não sei se seria bom uma moça tendo que passar tanto tempo com um que não seja seu familiar.

_Não seja ingrata, Sakura. Não há nada que precise se preocupar, ele é de minha inteira confiança. Confia em mim? – disse ajeitando seu cabelo de frente ao espelho.

_ Claro que confio Hinata.

_Então tudo bem. Fiquei á vontade. E boa sorte. – disse e saiu me deixando naquele quarto enorme. Bom, mãos a obra.

* * *

Depois de guardar todos os vestidos e sapatos e bagunça enorme que estava naquele quarto, resolvi sair um pouco.

Andava pelos corredores rogando para não esbarrar em ninguém ou quebrar qualquer coisa, que eu sabia que se o fizesse morreria tentando pagar. Até que avistei o que eu acho que era uma mulher com uma cesta enorme andando ziguezagueando, Oh meu deus ela vai cair.

_Cuidado! Cuidado! – não adiantou muita coisa, ela se estabacou no chão - Você está bem?

_Estou sim, ai meu deus eu sou uma desastrada! – disse frustrada se levantando – Olá, sou

Konan. A mais estabanada das empregadas. Prazer. –ela era bonita, tinha os cabelos escuros com leves reflexos roxos e deveria ser um pouco mais velha do que eu, talvez a idade de Hinata vinte ou vinte um anos.

_Prazer, sou Sakura a nova...

_A nova dama da senhorita Hinata, sim eu sei, todos sabem, já chegaste aqui batendo de frente com um dos filhos do patrão.

_Mas não foi minha culpa eu juro, não estava roubando nada. – tentei me explicar

_Também sei disso, fique calma e acho que todos sabem também, só temos que descobrir se isso é bom para você, na minha humilde opinião ser motivo de fofoca não é nada bom. Mas fazer o que a criadagem fofoca é inevitável, faz nosso dia clarear. – disse rindo e ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa e bem faladeira também. - E agora terei que lavar todos esses lençóis de novo, isso que dá ser desajeitada dessa maneira.

_Posso ajudar se quiser.

_Uma dama querendo lavar lençóis, virou moda em Paris por acaso? – perguntou debochada

_Não sei se percebeu senhorita desajeitada, mas eu não sou uma dama comum. – eu disse

_Eu percebi logo, foi no exato momento em que perguntou se eu estava bem. – riu – Tudo bem, toda ajuda é bem vinda.

_Então vamos? – perguntei animada

_Vamos! – ajudei a ela a catar os lençóis e fomos lavar os tais lençóis. Chegamos lá atrás área de serviço onde tinha grandes tinas para lavar as roupas.

_Você mora aqui? – perguntei enquanto Konan colocara água nas tinas, que bom pelo menos não iríamos ter que tirar do poço.

_Moro sim desde pequena, minha mãe era empregada e morreu de febre amarela e a senhora Mikoto me deixou continuar aqui, ela sempre foi muito bondosa. Mora aqui também?

_Não, moro com meus avós na floresta, nem te falarei o quanto foi difícil para me deixarem vir trabalhar aqui.

_Muito protetores? - acenei com a cabeça que sim e ela foi pega o sabão – Minha mãe também era assim. – disse e colocou as ***** para esfregarmos os lençóis, não iria dar muito trabalho já que estavam quase limpos só com poeira.

_Ai acho que vou morrer! – eu disse pegando fôlego.

_Se você não aquentar não precisa continuar, Sakura. Já me ajudaste bastante.

_Não é isso é essa coisa que está me apertando.

_Que coisa? – perguntou confusa.

_Esse tal de espar.. ah sei lá o nome disso

_Espartilho? –riu – Realmente você é diferente das outras damas, gosta de lavar roupa, mas tenho certeza que é a única que faz isso com um espartilho tão apertado. Vai tirar isso, menina e volta aqui para me ajudar. – disse rindo de mim

_Mas não é que minha avó fala é só ter um pouquinho que seja de intimidade e já vira bagunça – disse brincando com ela – Onde é o lavabo por aqui?

_Ah é muito longe vai ali para trás da casa, bem mais para trás não passa ninguém lá mesmo. A essa hora devem estar almoçando. – ela disse e eu me afastei um pouco mais para trás da casa. – Precisa de ajuda? –escutei ela gritar.

_Não eu resolvo isso. – disse e encontrei um cantinho escuro comecei a desabotuar o vestido com certa dificuldade.

_Quando terminar isso aqui vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome! – ela continua gritando

_Vamos sim! – respondi e agora com muito esforço estava me livrando do espartilho depois fui o tirando aos poucos, consegui e meus seios pularam para fora e agora sim eu consegui respirar normalmente. Até que eu ouvi palmas.

_Parabéns, amo espetáculos! – oh não era o noivo de Hinata, rapidamente tentei me cobrir – Pode continuar quero ver o resto do show – que homem ridículo.

_Senhor, por favor... – eu estava assustada, o que faria agora? Por que aquele homem tinha que aparecer em todos os lugares. Ele estava muito bem vestido como sempre, suas roupas lhe davam um ar sombrio.

_"Senhor " gosto que me chame assim me faz lembrar que você sempre irá estar abaixo de mim, figurativamente falando é claro, mas não me importaria se fosse na prática. –disse ele se aproximando de mim, não poderia dizer que ele era um homem feio, seu nariz era pequeno, tinha uma pele alva e traços bem fortes e masculinos, tinha ombros largos e seu corpo parecia ser forte, seus cabelos eram grandes e ele os prendia levemente, não falaria que era feio, pois com certeza não o era. Mas por que tinha que ser tão ... argh... tão assim.

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, e a cada passo que ele dava eu retrocedia um.

_Senhor Itachi, por favor. – eu disse em um tom implorativo, que tipo de homem é esse? Não tinha respeito por sua noiva.

_Mas quando estiver gemendo, quero que me chame pelo nome. – ele disse e eu tentei correr, mas ele me encurralou arrancou o espartilho das minhas mãos._ Não se esqueça disso. – ele disse e eu dei um pisão no pé dele.

_Ah! - e sai correndo, mas pude ouvir ele gritar.

_Como seu eu fosse querer algo com uma pobre imunda como você!

Corri o mais rápido que posso arrumando meu vestido. Será que devo fugir? Ou volto para Konan, como se nada estivesse acontecido? Mas se ele vir atrás de mim? Oh meu deus! O que eu faço?

Vou falar com Konan. Isso. Nada aconteceu, pronto. Continue andando, tentando não parecer que acabei de ser atacada pelo noivo da minha senhora e amiga.

_O que houve com você? – me perguntou

_Ah nada, nada! – respondi voltando a esfregar os lençóis.

_Então por que você está pálida como se estivesse visto um fantasma?

_Pior que um fantasma. – sussurrei

_Como?

_Nada.

_Você está estranha, mas vou fingir que nada está acontecendo. – percebi que ela era bem sincera. – Cuidado para não estragar esse vestido, além de que ficar o resto do dia molhada não será bom para você.

_Ah, por favor, Konan como eu poderia me molhar? Não sou tão desajeitada como você.

_Ah quem sabe assim! – ela disse e jogou água em mim.

_Não acredito! – ri – Talvez assim! – joguei mais água nela.

_Não, não, seria assim. – me jogou um monte de água.

_Ah é? – joguei um balde de água nela.

_Oh meu deus! - nós riamos muito, e tinha água por toda parte, e não parávamos de jogar uma na outra naquelas horas meu vestido fino, deveria estar muito mais que encharcado.

_Agora você vai ver. – disse pronta para jogar mais um balde cheinho nela, mas ela se abaixou.

_Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – eu acho que errei meu alvo, e acertei um alvo bem mal-humorado.

_Senhor Sasuke. - disse Konan assustada.

Oh meu deus, agora eu realmente estou em maus lençóis.

* * *

**Importante:**

_Gente sei que não informei a vocês a época dessa história, por que eu realmente não a estabeleci, mas o mais próximo que quero é quase no final da Era Vitoriana, nessa época as mulheres usavam várias camadas de corpetes, anáguas, uma armação de saia ou crinolina, e um vestido comprido com metros de lã grossa ou seda, e também babados no corpinho e era adornado com tecido, fitas e contas complementares._

_Não estou dizendo que a fic se passa exatamente nessa época, é mais como uma referencia comportamental e de estilo._

* * *

**Exagerei no cap?**  
**É eu sei, estou muito empolgada com essa fic *-* **  
**Sasukito apareceu né, no ultimo minuto do segundo tempo, mas apareceu será que ele vai ficar muito fulo com a Sakura? kkkkkkk Vocês vão ter que esperar, haha**  
**Gostaram de saber um pouco da Era Vitoriana? Roquira Marani também é cultura u.u (Não sigo a risca a moda da época, mas é a minha base)**  
**Até o próximo**  
**kissus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

_Ainda estou esperando uma resposta. - Sasuke disse sério

_Foi tudo minha culpa, perdão. – disse Sakura, ele estava muito sério mesmo. – Nós estávamos lavando a roupa acabamos nos excedemos um pouco.

_Um pouco? – Sasuke riu seco tentando se controlar, estava todo encharcado. – Não pensei que vocês fossem pagas para limpar não para desperdiçarem água. – as duas estavam encharcadas e a mais nova mal conseguia se mexer por causa do vestido ensopado que estava pesado demais e dava para ver através do vestido verde que os seios da jovem estavam rijos, desviou o olhar e praguejou mentalmente. - Afinal, quem é você?

_Sakura. – ela disse olhando para o chão.

_Ah sei, Hinata me falou de você.

_Falou? – ela ainda não o olhava nos olhos.

_Sim, vá se trocar e coma alguma coisa. Quero você na biblioteca em uma hora. – disse e saiu sem mais delongas.

_Oh meu deus Konan, o que será que ele quer comigo? – Sakura disse aflita

_Não sei, mas é melhor nos apressarmos. – disse Konan.

_E agora?

_Agora vá fazer o que ele lhe disse se não teremos problemas.

* * *

As meninas saíram e foram se trocar, elas comeram na cozinha e logo depois Sakura corria pelos corredores tentando achar a biblioteca, demorou um pouco mas achou, ela era enorme e Sakura estava encantada nunca tinha visto tantos livros na vida.

Nossa que lugar lindo, quantos livros, será que algum dia vou ser capaz de ler algum deles. Aqui está frio, ainda bem que Konan me emprestou algumas roupas dela, se não eu estaria congelando agora.

_Está atrasada - o senhor Sasuke acabou de entrar me dando um baita susto.

_Oh, mas o senhor nem estava aqui. – ele não estava aqui e ainda reclama.

_Mas eu mandei você chegar aqui na hora e espero da próxima vez espero que cumpra. – que homem rude. Acho que isso deve ser de família. Tirando a senhora Mikoto e o resto que eu não conheço muito bem.

_Sim senhor. – eu disse meio contrariada, eu realmente tinha que aprender a acatar as ordens das pessoas dessa casa, mas isso é tão diferente para mim nunca me dei bem com a minha avó tentando me prender. Imagina pessoas que eu mal conheço.

_Então vamos começar.

* * *

Passaram-se três meses desde que o Sasuke começou a me dar aulas e eu já aprendi a ler e a escrever. Nunca havia me sentido tão bem, ler é como entrar em outro mundo bom ainda não terminei o meu primeiro ainda tenho algumas dificuldades, mas agora sempre que a Hinata não precisa de mim estou enfurnada na biblioteca ou ajudando a Konan.

Agora eu sou uma moça refinada, bom nem tanto, mas estou bem encaminhada. A cada dia me dou cada vez melhor com a dona Mikoto, que não para dizer que já estou na idade de arrumar um pretendente coisa que falta fazer a Hinata subir pelas paredes acho que ela tem medo de me perder, mas eu nunca deixaria ela ainda mais agora que o casamento se aproxima.

É sempre muito engraçado ver as senhoras nos dias que elas vem tomar chá com a Dona Mikoto elas são tão faleideiras e animadas, não param de falar um minuto sequer, mas algumas são bem esnobes e me olham enojadas por a Hinata permitir eu sentar na mesa com elas. Mas eu não me importo, não mesmo, também tive aulas de boas maneiras e sei me comportar bem e não perder a compostura e todas aquelas coisas.

Na minha casa eu fiz algumas mudanças agora ela está bem mais confortável para abrigar meus avôs que estão bem melhor de saúde. Eles ainda ficam preocupados comigo trabalhando nessa casa ainda mais quando tenho que dormir aqui o que raramente acontece.

Estamos a caminho da casa da Karin, aquela mulher insuportável, vamos passar o dia lá. Ela não gostou nada de saber que o Sasuke estava me dando aulas, e passou a me infernizar depois que ela foi embora as coisas pioraram ela passava aqui até para me ameaçar.

Ninguém nessa casa a suporta, muito menos Sasuke seu suposto noivo, e mesmo sendo um pouco carrancudo e um professor estressado demais, deixa claro com todas as palavras que não vai casar-se com ela.

_Que bom que chegaram, estava esperando por vocês. – disse Kushina, mãe de Naruto, ela é uma pessoa bem simpática e enérgica.

_Estava com saudades de você querida. – disse Mikoto, estávamos todos ali até o senhor Uchiha.

_Mas vocês se viram ontem, mãe. – Itachi se pronunciou, desde daquele dia nunca mais nos falamos o que eu acho muito bom.

_Não seja chato, Itachi. Sempre sinto falta da minha amiga.

_Sasuke! Sasuke! – Karin chega correndo, e eu sinceramente me pergunto como os seios dela não pularam para fora daquele decote enorme e chegando a ser vulgar.- Como você está, amor? - Como Sasuke não a responde o clima fica meio tenso.

_Bom vamos entrar a mãe da Karin está nos esperando, não? – Mikoto diz envergonhada.

A mansão dos Uzumaki era linda, não tão grande quanto a dos Uchiha e nem tinha dois andares, mas mesmo assim linda e tinha um jardim lindo cheio de tulipas amarelas as favoritas da mãe de Karin, Kira . Na mansão moravam Naruto, sua mãe e pai junto com Karin e Kira que havia se casado com o irmão de Kushina, mas esse morreu um pouco depois do casamento e Karin nem tinha nascido ainda sua mãe desde então é muito depressiva e adotou luto perpétuo por isso ela usa somente preto a mais ou menos uns vinte anos. Deve ter sido difícil para ela. Para as duas.

Todos nos cumprimentamos e fomos para sala de estar porque o almoço estava quase pronto. Os patriarcas se juntaram para falar sobre negócios, Naruto estava praticamente dormindo, Itachi e Sasuke ficaram quietos e com cara de paisagem como o habitual enquanto as mulheres conversavam animadamente, pelo menos Mikoto e Kushina.

_Ah tanto tempo não a vejo Kira, como tem passado? – perguntou Mikoto

_Bem, na medida do possível. – deu uma pequeno sorriso. Kira era uma bela mulher que nem mesmo aparentava estar na casa dos quarenta, ela era morena e tinha olhos castanhos avermelhados como os de Karin.

_Então vocês estão animados com o casamento? – perguntou Kushina eufórica.

_Animadíssimos. – respondeu Itachi sarcástico.

_Quer dizer, estamos nos detalhes finais. – disse Hinata. Nesses dias nós ela anda meio estranha e impaciente, acho que está nervosa com essa história de se casar com alguém que ela não gosta, Hinata pode parecer fútil ou até mesmo soberba, mas talvez ela só seja mais uma moça com medo do futuro, futuro como a nova senhora Uchiha.

Eu sabia dos encontros dela com Sasuke - desde que pequei eles se beijando - o que achava muito errado eu gostava muito de Hinata e de Sasuke também, ele me ensinara tudo o que sei, mas era errado enganar Itachi mesmo ele sendo do jeito que é.

_O almoço está pronto, senhora. – disse uma das empregadas

_Obrigada, então vamos. – então seguimos para sala de jantar e como era dese esperar a mesa estava farta, tinha cordeiro, carne assada, licor e tudo mais o que eu podia imaginar. Estávamos comendo e praticamente só ouvíamos as vozes de Kushina e Mikoto na sala.

_E você Sakura tem planos para se casar? – perguntou Kushina e de repente a atenção de todos estavam voltadas para mim.

_Não senhora, tenho que cuidar dos meus avôs não penso em casamento ainda.

_Mas quer ter marido, filhos, uma família? – insistiu Kushina

_ Sakura ainda é muito nova para se casar. – interviu Hinata

_Isso por que a você praticamente prende a garota em casa, se não com certeza já teria vários pretendentes, mesmo sendo como é. – comentou Itachi, aquilo foi praticamente um elogio que chamou atenção de todos. Itachi não é de elogiar, não mesmo.

_Isso que eu venho falando para ela, se quiser eu posso ver isso para você, querida. - disse Mikoto. Eu realmente não sei se fico feliz por estarem me "incluindo" na família ou com raiva por tentarem controlar a minha vida pessoal. Estar com os Uchihas e mais ou menos isso ou você os ama ou os odeia.

_Não sei quem iria querer casar com alguém como Sakura, estou falando de falando de família e nome, ela pode não ser mais uma selvagem, mas não tem berço, isso não muda. – claro que foi a venenosa da Karin que disse isso. Estava insatisfeita com tanta atenção para a rosada.

_Mas Sakura é muito bonita e gentil, agora é estudada não vejo problemas em poder arranjar um bom casamento. – disse Sasuke. _Esse realmente foi um elogio saindo da boca de Uchiha Sasuke?!_ Todos o olharam surpresos, menos Itachi e Hinata que desconfiavam que Sasuke estivesse falando aquilo só para irritar Karin.

_Ela pode vestir os vestidos mais finos que existirem, mas não vai mudar, Sakura veio da lama de uma floresta, da qual ela nunca deveria ter saído. – Karin explodiu.

_Karin eu realmente dispenso seus comentários e não ligo para o que você pensa de mim. – eu disse tranquila tomando um gole do meu suco de laranja, na verdade eu queria dizer para ela queimar no inferno, mas nesse momento sou uma dama e a respondi como tal.

_Não sei se sabe, mas sua mãe Karin antes de casar com seu pai veio de uma fazenda no meio do nada e isso não afetou o amor deles, mas claro que seus avôs nunca ligaram muito para questão financeira da sua mãe por que ela era uma moça adorável, isso que encantou seu pai e ... – Kushina não pode terminar.

_Com licença. - Kira se levantou e saiu da mesa em prantos.

_Oh deus! O que fiz? – disse Kushina indo atrás da cunhada.

_Isso é tudo culpa sua! – disse Karin furiosa e saiu da mesa também e foi atrás da mãe.

E obviamente o nosso almoço terminou por ali, dona Mikoto e dona Kushina estavam consolando Kira para ela não entrar em mais uma crise.

Os homens da casa desapareceram, mas tenho alguma ideia onde Sasuke esteja já que a Hinata também desapareceu.

E o que eu faço? Melhor dá uma olhada no jardim.

* * *

Estava andando pelos corredores tentando afastar o tédio quando avistou seu irmão, sorriu quando percebeu que ele estava procurando algo, ou melhor, alguém.

_Quando vi Hinata ela estava indo por aquela direção.

_Não estou no momento para suas gracinhas, Itachi. – disse Sasuke

_Nossa, eu tentando te ajudar e é assim que me retribui. – o sarcasmo de Itachi não tinha limites.

_Às vezes acho que eu sou o irmão mais velho. – Sasuke disse irritado – E na verdade eu estava procurando por Sakura.

_Sakura? O que quer com ela? – perguntou parecendo desinteressado.

_Nada que seja do seu interesse.

_Ah já entendi, cansou da doce Hiyuga e quer ensinar a sua querida aluna algumas coisas novas. – falou malicioso.

_Não sou podre como você. E Sakura não é esse tipo de moça.

_Sasuke, Sasuke. Eu já percebi o jeito como olha para ela é do mesmo modo que olhava Hinata.

_Não sei do que está falando. – disse tentando passar mais Itachi o barrou. Itachi era um dos poucos que sabia dos segredinhos do irmão que tentava manter a imagem.

_Sabe sim, você se encanta pelas mulheres assim como elas por você, mas quando seu encanto acaba você procura por outras e outras. Todos pensam que eu sou o canalha, mas por que não conhecem você de verdade. Quer fazer o mesmo com a rosada, não quer?

_Rosada? Quanta intimidade. – Itachi lhe mandou um olhar assassino - Eu sou canalha? – riu seco - Acho que a bebida afetou a sua cabeça. Sai todas as noites para procurar prostitutas, irmão. – Sasuke sabia que talvez não fosse tão melhor que Itachi no quesito _mulheres_, mas de qualquer jeito gostava descrição, ninguém precisava saber de suas escapulidas com as _doces_ e _inocentes_ moças da alta sociedade. Ao contrario de Itachi que fazia questão de dormir todas e chegar de manhã para todos saberem que ele traia Hinata.

_Claro por que minha noiva está na sua cama.

_E ela não tem do que reclamar. – Sasuke disse cínico

_Eu não me importo com Hinata, Sasuke.

_E se importa com Sakura?

_Não, mas ela você não terá. – disse convicto

_E quem disse que eu a quero? Na verdade você que parece bem interessado. – Sasuke sabia que Sakura era uma menina linda e sem saber era irritantemente encantadora e que a cada dia de aula foi o cativando a cada vez mais. Não sabia o que sentia por ela se era só uma admiração ou algo mais _carnal_.

_Sei que quer, mas não a terá.

_Isso por acaso é um desafio?

_Entenda como bem quiser. – Itachi disse e saiu deixando Sasuke com um sorriso mínimo no rosto.

* * *

Sakura andava pelo jardim entretida com as flores quando sentiu sem braço sendo puxado.

_Ah! - Sakura gritou.

_Olá - sorriu

_Quem é você? – era um homem estranho com cabelos brancos com reflexos azuis, mas ele não parecia ser velho.

_Suigetsu, prazer. – disse tentando beijar sua mão, mas ela puxou seu braço tentando se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

_Será que você poderia me soltar? – perguntou assustada

_Não, nós vamos ter uma conversinha. – disse a puxando pelos braços e ela nem teve tempo de gritar, pois ele tampou sua boca e continuou arrastando a moça que se debatia.

Eles chegaram a algum tipo de quartinho sujo e poeirento que tinha nos fundos da casa e Sakura se surpreendeu com que estava lá esperando por ela.

_Se queria tomar chá comigo Karin era só perguntar não precisava me forçar. – disse Sakura cínica.

_Não haverá tempo para chá isso aqui será bem rápido. Achei o lugar perfeito para ter uma conversa com você.

_Será que ele pode me soltar! – disse nervosa.

_Não, querida. Serei breve. O assunto é o mesmo quero você longe do meu noivo!

_Que noivo? Por que para mim quem nunca ira se casar é você.

_Suigestu ! – Karin gritou e ele torceu o braço de Sakura que gritou.

_Calada! A única que fala aqui sou eu e quero que saiba... – Karin não terminou, pois Sakura deu uma cotovelada em Suigetsu se soltando e avançando em Karin que levou um soco tão forte que acabou por cair no chão. Suigestsu logo prendeu Sakura novamente.

_Você quebrou meu nariz, sua vagabunda! Rameira de quinta! – Karin gritou – Nunca mais encoste suas mãos nojentas em mim. E fique longe do Sasuke me ouviu, bem? – ela se levantou.

_A única vagabunda daqui é você! – Sakura gritou de volta.

_Não vou me sujar com você mesmo querendo rasgar sua garganta. Mas vou te deixar um presentinho. – sorriu maldosa. _Quebre o braço dela!

_Ficou louca Karin?!

_Não ouviu o que eu disse?! Faça o que eu mandei! – o homem estava meio inseguro, mas mesmo assim o fez, não quebrou o braço mais torceu o pulso da rosada até sentir o estalo dos ossos. A menina gritava e lagrimas de desespero caiam.

_Deixe ela ai. – Karin disse e sorriu insana quando a rosa caiu no chão. _Querida, não chore essa foi apenas a entrada, espere o prato principal. - disse saindo com Suigetsu.

Sakura chorava caiada naquele chão cheio de poeira, a dor em seu pulso era insuportável, decidiu se levantar logo e sair dali correndo, correu para dentro da casa tentando achar alguém e acabou por esbarrar em Hinata.

_Sakura o que houve? Por que está chorando? – disse preocupada.

_A Karin ela... – não conseguia falar estava muito nervosa – Está doendo muito. – disse mostrando o pulso.

_Meu deus! – exclamou assustada - Acho que está quebrado. – disse olhando aquele pulso todo avermelhado e roxo. -Calma vamos chamar um médico para ver isso. – disse ela tentando acalmar a rosada – E você vai me contar direitinho o que aconteceu.

* * *

**Não pretendo fazer a fic muito longa, mas nunca se sabe :) **

**Tensão entre os irmãos Uchiha, haha  
****Dei uma pulada nas aulas do Sasuke e da Sakura, não não fiquem chateados talvez tenhamos alguns flashs sobre elas.**

**G****ostaram? Espero que sim ^^**

**Até o próximo.  
Beijos de caramelo :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Minha mão ainda estava doendo, contei tudo o que havia acorrido para Hinata que me aconselhou a não contar nada a ninguém e fiz o que ela pediu. Não tenho a acompanhado e também não tenho ajudado em nada, sinceramente não sei porque ela me quer aqui, se não posso fazer nada. Ninguém percebeu ainda que machuquei a mão, melhor assim, não tinha que mentir para ninguém.

Sou muito grata a Hinata e tudo que me fez, mas ficar em casa o dia inteiro presa é entediante mesmo com a dona Mikoto e a Konan aqui. Então tudo que eu fiz foi passar o dia no jardim vendo as flores, e consequentemente me sujando de terra o que deixa Hinata bem irritadiça e dona Mikoto rindo dizendo que eu sou somente uma menina. Não acho nada disso, não sou mais criança, apenas gosto do jardim.

Já é bem tarde e não fui para casa de por causa de Hinata alegando que necessitava de mim para escolher o tipo de tecido que seria feito seu vestido, então um quarto foi preparado e aqui estou vagando pelo pelos corredores sem sono, tenho certeza que dona Mikoto se me visse me repreenderia por estar sem calçados, mas os esqueci completamente. E é tão difícil dormir eu uma cama que não seja a minha, mesmo que as dessa casa sejam mil vezes mais macias e suaves, e ainda tem a minha mão que continua dando fisgadas.

Talvez eu deveria ir até a Konan ela nunca dorme cedo mesmo, passei por vários corredores até chegar ao quarto dela. Ameacei a bater na porta, mas ouvi um barulho, olhei ao redor não vendo nada que o explica-se, ouvi o de novo e percebi que era de dentro do quarto, ouvi um gritinho leve de Konan e me assustei, será que tinha alguém lá com ela? Será que estava tudo bem? Com medo coloquei minha mão na maçaneta e abri cuidadosamente uma pequena fresta para ver o que se passava.

_Meu kami!_

Konan estava debaixo de um corpo masculino forte e alto que reconheci pelos cabelos como Pain, um ruivo que trabalhava aqui também, ambos gemiam sôfregos, mas pareciam estar gostando muito eles se beijavam apaixonadamente e seus corpos se moviam rapidamente, estavam suados, quentes , eles estavam... estavam...

Tenho certeza que todo sangue do meu corpo foi parar no meu rosto que ardia de vergonha, queria ir embora mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam e eu não saia do lugar.

_O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – segurei para não gritar e me virei rapidamente, era Sasuke, ele estava vestido menos formal como de costume, deveria ter acordado no meio da noite para beber água seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado o que só o deixava mais encantador.

E eu devo ter ficado branca porque tenho plena consciência que minha alma saiu do meu corpo e voltou. –O que estava espiando? Não vai me responder? - nem se eu soubesse o que dizer, eu diria alguma coisa. Ele deu um suspiro cansado e chegou mais perto, nunca tinha ficado tão perto de Sasuke, ele sempre me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que não gosta que seu espaço pessoal seja invadido, seu perfume era realmente muito bom, marcante que me inebriou de maneira arrebatadora.

Ele nem ao menos precisou me tirar da frente para ver pela fresta já que eu sou uma anã perto dele. O meu deus que vergonha, talvez seja melhor eu sair correndo daqui, mas seu corpo grande me barrava. Fui pega em flagrante, mirei o chão, o que ele vai pensar de mim?

_Sakura. – ele me chamou com uma voz calma, não parecia que iria brigar comigo, mas não ousei a levantar a cabeça. – Olhe para mim. - ele pediu, mas não fiz. Então ele fechou a porta deixando os dois amantes apaixonados em paz.

_Não precisa ter vergonha. – ele disse colocando sua mão em meu queixo, o elevando para eu poder encara-lo, os olhos dele pareciam dois diamantes negros que brilhavam perigosamente, qualquer pessoa se perderia facilmente naquela escuridão.

_Eu... eu não... – eu nem sei bem porque tentei falar, mas claro falhei vergonhosamente.

_Não precisa ter vergonha de sua curiosidade Sakura, você é muito nova e agora que vai começar a descobrir certas coisas da vida. – ele disse se aproximando mais, meu corpo já estava contra a porta, seus dedos longos colocaram minha franja para trás da minha orelha e de repente eu esqueci como se respirava. – O que achou Sakura? Você presenciou o prazer carnal bem na sua frente, o que sentiu? Teve vontade de experimentar? – ele disse baixinho, seu corpo estava curvado sobre mim, seu braço envolveu minha cintura em um aperto forte, senti meus joelhos fraquejarem, meu estomago gelou, minhas mãos começaram a soar.

_Mas que pergunta a minha não? Você nem ao menos teve ter dado o seu primeiro beijo. – ele riu, ele riu de mim!

_Isso não é da sua conta! – falei brava, aquela vergonha tinha simplesmente evaporado.

_Calma,e não era eu a pervertida quem estava vendo duas pessoas transando, acho que a última pessoa a me dar lição de moral. – ele me disse, mas seu tom não era de bronca, como o habitual- quando ele me repreendia e depois minhas mãos sofriam copiando diversos poemas e textos, mas o pior era ter memoriza-los - mas agora ele realmente estava se divertindo com essa situação constrangedora.

_Eu não sou pervertida! – disse indignada – Estava preocupada com Konan, só isso. Agora será que você poderia me soltar?

_Não. – Sasuke realmente sabia ser teimoso quando queria, eu sabia disso, uma vez ele me fez escrever trezentas vezes um poema que eu jurava que nunca iria ao menos lê-lo.

_Por favor, senhor Sasuke, me solte. – eu disse tentando manter a compostura e ser razoável.

_Nunca te disse o quanto você foi uma aluna... – ele pareceu escolher a palavra com cuidado – dedicada. – ele sorriu galante, e eu me desmanchei, porque esses malditos Uchihas tinham que ser tão lindos? Lindos, sedutores e difíceis. – Queria te dar um presente por ter acabado seus estudos . – ele disse simplesmente, como se falasse que gostava de geléia de amoras, mas seu aperto forte na minha cintura e seus olhos nebulosos demonstravam que não era só isso.

_Não precisa, muito obrigada mesmo assim. – disse tentando escapar.

_Eu insisto. – ele tomou meus lábios, assim, sem pedir permissão, a boca dele tinha gosto de hortelã. Minha cabeça dava voltas, mas o mundo parecia ter parado, parado naquele momento especial para mim, meu primeiro beijo, nunca havia sentido algo assim antes, era muito bom, minha barriga dava cambalhotas então senti sua língua atrevida tentando passar por meus lábios e me assustei, me separei dele com dificuldade e sai correndo o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam, eu ofegava e nem se quer olhei para trás para ver se ele veio atrás de mim, o que eu rezo que não tenha acontecido. Cheguei em meu quarto fechei aquela porta pesada com força, respirava com dificuldade, o que diabos havia dado em mim? Como permiti que isso acontecesse? Toquei meus lábios e fechei os olhos lembrando do momento prazeroso.

_Prazer._

Me joguei na cama grande e macia que nunca caberia no meu quarto de verdade e coloquei o travesseiro de penas de ganso no rosto com força tentando me sufocar o que não deu certo.

_Como eu sou estúpida!_

* * *

Já era manhã, e estava um dia agradável e ensolarado e a bela jovem estava chegando ao seu destino mais uma vez sem avisar, mais o importante era que estava bonita e cheirosa para encantar o seu amor, estava com um lindo vestido com um decote que não poderia ser ignorado, estava com um dos seus perfumes parisienses mais caros, seus cabelos estavam devidamente encaracolados caindo como cascatas emoldurando seu rosto. Mas nada disso importava, nem jóias, perfumes ou o vestido mais lindo que possa ter, nada disso havia sentido nenhum se não pudesse conquistar seu amado e essa era sua missão, não iria recuar e acabaria com todos os _empecilhos_.

Entrou na casa sem ser convidada não se surpreendeu por ninguém vir recebê-la, os serviçais provavelmente estariam preparando o almoço e fazendo seus diversos afazeres.Não importava de qualquer maneira, iria fazer sua surpresa, caminhou calmamente pela grande casa e subiu a escada principal que levava ao segundo andar, seu destino era os quartos, mas claro alguém tinha que aparecer.

_Bom dia Hinata. – disse sorrindo falsamente.

_Péssimo dia Karin, ver seu rosto logo pela manhã pode estragar qualquer dia. Invadindo a casa tão cedo? Que pena querida Sasuke não está.

_Não lhe perguntei nada. – a ruiva respondeu rude.

_Realmente não perguntou, mas queria me poupar de sua presença um minuto a mais que seja.

_Você pensa que é grande coisa não é sua puta?! – Karin tinha perdido o controle como sempre, apesar do berço de ouro a ruiva não se importava de armar um barraco. – Pensa que eu não sei do seu casinho sujo com o Sasuke, mas pode ter certeza que isso está com os dias contados .

_A única coisa contada aqui vão ser as marcas das minhas unhas nessa sua cara feia se fosse não se afastar dos Uchihas. – Hinata disse perigosa, realmente nenhuma das duas jovens estavam de brincadeira.

_Haha – riu de forma teatral - Como se você fosse o bastante para bater de frente comigo, Hyuuga. – disse presunçosa, para Karin a morena era apenas uma peça de tabuleiro que cairia brevemente.

_Na verdade eu sou muito mais, e você não está tão confiante quanto aparenta estar. Até ameaçar uma menina pobre da floresta você fez, até para ela você perde Karin, você sabe disso.

_Ela não é nada. Você não é nada comparada a mim! – a prepotência de Karin não tinha limites, mas não pode deixar se abalar por isso, aquele verme cor de rosa poderia se tornar e estava se tornando um grande problema.

_Você sabe que não é verdade. – agora foi a vez da Hyuuga sorrir presunçosa. – Você se sente ameaçada por ela, ouviu os elogios da Mikoto e até dos próprios irmãos Uchiha, você inveja a atenção que ela ganha, você queria ter a inocência dela, sabe por que Karin? Porque é isso que instiga os Uchihas. – Karin estava possessa, não tinha nenhuma resposta e sabia por que, por que Hinata estava certa.

_Então você que deveria tomar cuidado lindinha e não eu.

_Eu não tenho que me preocupar Karin, eu sei o que eu quero, e não é quebrando uma mão ou um braço que eu vou conseguir. – Hinata disse séria.

_Já me cansei de você. – Karin arrebitou o nariz. – Não vim aqui para isso. – disse querendo se livrar da outra, tinha se dado de coisas que não queria, tinha que pensar.

_Eu me cansei de você. – Hinata terminou e saiu de lá como a própria altivez em pessoa.

_Como odeio essa Hyuuga!_

Se dirigiu ao seu destino afinal, o quarto de Sasuke, foi mais cuidadosa realmente não seria muito bom acabar se encontrando com sua futura sogra enquanto tentava invadir o quarto de um de seus filhos, chegou no quarto do moreno e abriu a porta devagar, e entrou, tudo estava muito bem organizado e limpo como era de se esperar de Sasuke, o quarto era grande com móveis de madeiras escuras, um ou dois quadros de pintores renomados, algumas espadas, e a cama enorme que era coberta por lençóis escuros e macios, tudo ali cheirava a Sasuke Karin tinha vontade de se jogar na cama, mas saberia que Sasuke provavelmente arrancaria sua cabeça se soubesse que ela esteve ali. Pegou uma camisa que estava no cabideiro do canto do quarto, se sentou perto da grande janela aberta que havia ali por onde entravam os raios solares que deixavam o quarto mais belo ainda, suspirou cheirando a camisa, queria estar sempre perto de Sasuke assim.

* * *

Hinata andava em direção da cozinha para comer algo, falar com Karin é sempre tão desgastante, estava lá mas ouviu Mikoto conversando com Inore, a empregada que fazia o almoço, parecia que falavam do casamento. _Eles querem acabar com a minha vida o quanto antes, não?_ – pensou irritada enquanto ficava de tocaia escutando a conversa.

_Inore eu estou preocupada.

_Porque senhora?

_Acha que vamos ter que apressar esse casamento. – suspirou – São tantas coisa para preparar e resolver e mais essa agora.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Sim aconteceu, Sakura apareceu aqui.

_Mas senhora, ela é uma menina tão doce e gentil que adora ajudar, pensei que simpatizava com ela. Aquele bolo de ambrosia que foi servido ontem foi ela que preparou, - Inore riu se lembrando de ter que ficar vigiando a menina rosa para ver se iria fazer tudo direitinho- o que ela fazendo de errado?

_Não é isso, eu realmente gosto da menina, mas a presença dela que me perturba um pouco, realmente é uma menina ótima e agora é uma dama, educada e culta, tem coisas para aprender ainda mais dá para se notar que tem boa índole além de ser muito bela por sinal, juro para você que até pensei em um casório dela com Sasuke, mesmo com ela não sendo de nenhuma família nobre ou rica e ter netinhos de cabelos cor de rosa correndo pela casa.

_Então qual o problema, senhora?

_Itachi, eu acho que ele está interessado nela.

_Itachi?! – indagou surpresa- Desculpe senhora, mas acho que o senhor Itachi é umas das pessoas que menos gosta de Sakura, a senhora sabe do ocorrido assim logo que ela chegou.

_Sim eu sei, e esse é um dos motivos, desde criança Itachi não trata muito bem as pessoas de que gosta e as que não gosta ele geralmente só ignora.

_Que maneira de gostar. –murmurou, mas foi escutada.

_É o jeito de Itachi gostar. Igualzinho o pai ranzinza e difícil de se lidar. – bufou cansada.

* * *

_**Pois é Sasuke resolveu investir na rosada, por que será?**_  
_**Hinata dando uma de enxerida?**_  
_**Será que Itachi pode gostar de Sakura ou são só devaneios da nossa querida senhora Uchiha?**_  
_**Logo logo vamos saber. **_  
_**Surpresinhas no próximo capitulo!**_  
_**Até lá **_  
_**Kissus2**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Estava andando calmamente pelas ruas da cidade, tinha dispensado a carruagem queria andar hoje, queria pensar e se ver livre um pouco, desde que começou a trabalhar me sentia confinada, tinha ido em casa ver meus avós mas foi rápido e tinha que voltar logo para ficar com Hinata. Graças a deus eles estavam bem, nenhum sinal mais daquela tosse seca da vovó e meu avô estava bem coradinho, isso me fazia muito feliz. Eu estou trazendo algumas sementes de algumas flores que havia plantado atrás da minha cada, elas são lindas e coloridas, dariam novos ares ao jardim, espero que não ofenda Pain me intrometendo no jardim dele.

Passei por uma loja e vi um belo chapéu, meus olhos brilharam, mas não era por mim, era por que era um chapéu muito bonito e discreto que com certeza ficaria muito charmoso na minha vó.Só me pergunto se ela deixaria para usa-lo somente em ocasiões especial ou se iria coloca-lo e nunca mais tirar. Talvez o compre no próximo mês, mesmo recebendo mais que o normal, tive que gastar tudo com remédios e a reforma na casa, o cheiro de mofo que estava se instalando na madeira velha e eu não poderia arriscar a saúde de meus avós com mais isso ainda.

Senti um baque forte e quase fui ao chão, mas mãos fortes não deixaram que acontecesse. Será que eu nunca poderia vir a cidade sem esbarrar em alguém.

_Sakura você está bem? – Oh não, tinha que ser ele, porque deus? Porque?

_Estou sim, obrigada, senhor Itachi. – disse educada.

_Tem certeza? – perguntou desconfiado e eu assenti, não pude deixar de notar que ele ainda me segurava.- O que estava fazendo aqui?

_Indo para sua casa. Você pode me soltar?

_Peça com carinho. – um sorriso para lá de sacana apareceu em seu rosto, claro ele estava educado e saudoso demais para ser verdade.

_Sakura querida, você deve ouvir muito que você deveria ficar em seu lugar, mas menina você tem o lugar que merece ou faz por merecer, não é porque você é uma dama de companhia que você deve deixar te tratarem com pouco caso, ninguém humilha ninguém, as pessoas que se deixam ser humilhadas. – as palavras de Hinata ecoaram em minha cabeça._

_Prefiro deixar uma cachorro mastigar a minha mão. – respondi irritada, não sou uma dessas que ele dorme pelas esquinas, não vou deixar ele me tratar assim.

_Não tem medo não de perder seu emprego, querida? – sei que por essas palavras isso deveria soar como uma ameaça, mas não pareceu, não do modo que ele me falou. Itachi estava me fitando daquele jeito de novo, o mesmo do qual quando nos conhecemos, o mesmo quando ele me viu trocando de roupa, só ele me olhava assim. Não era repulsa ou ódio, eu só não sabia o que era.

_Itachi eu tenho que ir, estou atrasada. – eu disse e o sorriso dele aumentou de um simples sorriso de canto sacana para um sorrido um pouco mais aberto, um sorriso... talvez ...sincero.

_Não me chamou de senhor. – ele diz e pega uma mecha do meu cabelo para brincar. _O que ele pensa que está fazendo?! No meio da rua?!_– deu um puxão com força e quis sair correndo, ele rapidamente me segurou pelo pulso, meu pulso machucado, o grito foi inevitável, ele não soltou não, mas também não estava apertando, meus olhos lacrimejaram, Itachi olhou meu pulso cuidadosamente. Não queria chorar, mas minha mão estava doendo muito e agora a dor estava muito pior.

_O que diabos você fez aqui? – perguntou sério.

_Nada. – respondi, ele não me pareceu satisfeito com a minha resposta. - Eu cai. – ele revirou os olhos e claro não acreditou.

_Você vai me falar o que aconteceu. – decretou como se fosse o próprio rei, bufei cansada. – Não reclame. Vamos! – ele disse me puxando pelo braço(bom).

_Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei e não obtive resposta. Viramos a esquina, passamos por mais algumas lojas e paramos de frente á um consultório médico._Itachi realmente não há necessidade de... – ele não me deixou terminar e me puxou para dentro do estabelecimento. O lugar não era muito grande e parecia vazio, a recepção pelo menos não tinha ninguém.

_Neji! – ele chamou por alguém e ninguém respondeu, bem feito.

_Não tem ninguém, vamos embora. – tentei convencê-lo. Mas ele só me arrastou até uma porta que tinha ali, dentro tinha uma cama e uma mesa do lado, um armário e senti um cheiro de que eu não sabia o que era. (N/A: pessoas é aquele cheiro normal de hospital ou consultórios, mas como Sakura nunca nem foi a um ela não sabia.)

_Sente-se. – ele me disse e a contra gosto eu subi naquela cama estranha, era bem mais alta que as normais, tinha até um banquinho na frente. Itachi foi mecher o armário que tinha lá.

_Não sei se sabe, mas eu sou pobre e se for presa por invasão e roubo, não tenho dinheiro para pagar nem um café para o advogado.

_Ninguém vai te prender. – ele disse voltando e parando a minha frente, pegou o meu pulso e voltou analisa-lo.

_Não sei não, você pode estar acostumado a se ver livre de certas coisas, mas... – ele apertou – Aaaah!

_Desculpe. - ele disse sem me encarar, parecia bem concentrado no que fazia. – Bom pelo menos não está quebrado.

_Como sabe? – ele não estava sentindo a dor, se não tivesse quebrado ele tinha acabado que quebrar quando me deu aquele puxão.

_Sabendo. – que grosso! Ele pegou uma pasta geladinha e começou a massagear com delicadeza, suas mãos grandes com dedos longos e brancos faziam movimentos circulares que aliviavam minha dor aos poucos. Ele pegou algumas ataduras e começou a enrolar com cuidado . Uma duvida me bateu de repente.

_Você é médico?

_Sou. – como eu detestava essas respostas curtas e que me davam um sinal para me calar.

_Mentira! – acusei estreitando meus olhos, ele me encarou.

_Estou cuidando de você agora, não estou? – perguntou com a sobrancelha negra arqueada, não o respondi e olhei para o lado, corando. _Que bastardo!_ Ele terminou de enfaixar meu pulso e mão e foi mexer naquele armário novamente.

_Tem certeza que não tem problema estarmos aqui? – perguntei receosa.

_Não, esse consultório de um amigo meu. – voltou com dois vidrinhos na mão. – Essa pasta você passa de manhã e de noite, mas se dor permanecer pode passar também, e esse liquido aqui você deve beber uma colherada três vezes ao dia e se for antes das refeições melhor. Entendeu?

_Sim.

_Então repita. – eu bufei, sei que não era de bom gosto que damas bufem tantas vezes em uma única manhã, mas não estava ligando para etiqueta agora.

_Passar a pasta duas vezes por dia, manhã e tarde, e tomar o remédio três vezes ao dia, melhor se for antes de comer. – disse entediada.

_Isso mesmo, agora vamos lerdeza pensei que você estivesse atrasada. – ele disse e nós nos retiramos, caminhávamos pelas ruas e estava um silencio estranho, isso era porque eu não sabia como agir, geralmente Itachi era um idiota e u canalha comigo então eu o ignorava ou era rude com o mesmo e agora ele sendo gentil – gentil ao modo dele, claro- eu não sei como me comportar.

_Está calada demais.

_Nunca imaginei que você fosse um médico.

_Pensou o que? Que eu era um libertino que vivia em função do meu bel prazer.

_Exatamente. – respondi rapidamente sem me dar contas das palavras, ele me olhou incrédulo, talvez não esperasse que eu fosse uma bocuda e que iria falar o que vinha na cabeça.

_Sincera. – ele disse baixo, mal pude ouvir. Continuamos e logo chegamos a frente da casa.

_Er... Itachi muito obrigada, de verdade. – eu disse olhando naqueles olhos negros que me fitavam interessados e de repente me peguei comparando seus olhos aos de Sasuke, ambos negros, charmosos e perigosos, mas bem diferentes. Os orbes de Sasuke eram negros, mas negros como uma noite prestes a amanhecer e Itachi eram negros como um céu negro onde o por do sol acabara de se esvair.

_Eu tenho uma sugestão de agradecimento. – nem percebi que estávamos bem juntos uma distancia não muito confortável para mim, e lá estava ele de novo, sacana.

_Mas o único que vai receber é esse. Que tipo de noivo é você? – ele se prostou na minha frente barrando meu caminho.

_Nossa assim você me magoa e você sabe muito bem que meu noivado é uma farsa. – como ele pode ter agido daquele jeito e depois voltar a ser assim.

_Você é insuportável. Sai da minha frente! – eu disse

_ E você é matraca, não para de falar um minuto.

_E você... – não pude terminar ele e beijou, não na boca, ele beijou o canto dela, arregalei meus olhos de surpresa, ele se separou de mim dando mais um daqueles sorrisos_desprezíveis_. Empurrei ele com minha mão boa e saí em disparada para casa sabendo que ele estava logo atrás de mim, abri e a porta e me surpreendi, a família estava toda reunida junto com os Uzumakis, Kaede e Kushina choravam desesperadamente, todo mundo ali estava com uma expressão abatida e desolada. Itachi que estava atrás de mim perguntou:

_O que houve? – logo um homem apareceu lá, chamando atenção de todos, ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos e os mesmos olhos de cristal como os de Hinata, usava um jaleco branco e tinha uma expressão séria, fez sinal de negação com a cabeça e murmurou um "_Sinto muito." _Kaede então se debulhou em lágrimas, meu deus o que está acontecendo? - O que houve Neji? – Itachi perguntou já que também não entendia a situação.

_Ela caiu do segundo andar, os ferimentos eram muitos graves, ela perdeu muito sangue com a hemorragia interna, não pude fazer muita coisa, Karin está morta.

* * *

**Muitas pedras?**  
**Aqui o Pain é jardineiro e Itachi e Neji médicos bem coisitas loucas, haha**  
**Pois é minha gente Karin morreu? Sou má né, mas era necessário, bem ela podia ter sofrido mais um pouquinho, mas dei uma "moleza" para ela.**  
**Quero saber se vocês gostaram e o que acham que vai acontecer daqui para frente ^^**

**Estou muito feliz com os cometários *-***  
**Kissus de melão :***


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 8_**

**_"Mulheres da minha terra! Gatas borralheiras com o cérebro vazio, que esperam, sentadas á lareira e com estremecimentos mórbidos, a hipotética aparição do príncipe encantado; [...] bonecas de luxo, vestidas como senhoras de Paris e com a inteligência toda absorvida na decifração das modas, incapazes de outro interesse ou de outra compreensão! [...] Pobres mulheres da minha terra!_** "

_–Florbela Espanca_

Estava indo para sala quando ouve um som de choro, pensou ser a mãe de Karin de novo, já que a mesma não parava de chorar um minuto afinal não tinha nem uma semana do velório da ruiva. Todos estavam espantados com a morte prematura dela até pensaram que Sasuke tinha a jogado da janela de seu quarto, mas ele não estava em casa, não tinha nenhum outro indicio de nada então a morte da moça foi considerada um horrível incidente. Até tinha alguns que especulavam sobre a menina ter se suicidado por causa do amor não correspondido, já que isso estava ficando cada vez mais _comum _naqueles tempos.

Sakura foi para sala e surpreendeu em encontrar a esposa Madara chorando no colo de dona Mikoto. Já fazia algum tempo que Madara e a família tinham voltado para casa, agora eles moravam perto do centro e nunca mais tinham aparecido.

_Eu não aguent-to mais, ele me b-bateu, me bateu e-eu não t-tinha feito n-nada. – a mulher chorava desesperada e mal conseguia falar por causa dos soluços.

_Acalme-se Tayuia, já tentou conversar com ele, tentar agradá-lo de alguma forma? – Dona Mikoto perguntava gentil enquanto acariciava os cabelos alaranjados da moça. A senhora Uchiha sabia quanto Madara podia ser cruel, sabia o que tinha acontecido com as outras duas esposas dele e temia pelo bem estar da moça.

_Eu faço tudo que ele me pede, mas ele não olha para mim! Não dorme mais comigo, prefere ficar com uma puta de esquina do que comigo! – a moça estava visivelmente transtornada.

_Minha filha, você tem que fazer alguma coisa, sei que é difícil, mas não tente confrontá-lo diretamente pode ser pior para você.

_Então o que eu faço? – a menina tentava achar uma solução, até que a porta é aberta bruscamente e Madara furioso entra na casa sem pedir licença puxando Tayuia pelos braços.

_O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? VEIO ME ENVERGONHAR? – o homem estava alterado e parecia alcoolizado também, ele berrava assustando todos e ainda mais Sakura que via aquela cena horrorizada.

_Não grite na minha casa! – Mikoto exclamou calma e altiva – Tayuia é minha convidada e está comigo, quando ela quiser ela irá ir embora!

_ELA É MINHA MULHER! EU FAÇO O QUE EU QUISER COM ELA!

_Qual é o problema? – o jardineiro Pain apareceu ali sério e mesmo com aquele tamanho todo -o ruivo era incrivelmente musculoso- não conseguiu tirar nem um pouco da _coragem_ de Madara que apertava os braços da jovem – Quer que eu retire o senhor Madara daqui senhora? – Pain parecia calmo, mas tinha um olhar sério.

_Criado insolente! Não fale como eu não estivesse aqui, posso muito bem acabar com essa sua vidinha miserável em minutos! – bradou Madara, mas o homem não pareceu recuar com a ameaça dele, se descuidando Madara afrouxa o aperte no braço da moça que foi para perto de Mikoto.

_Não será preciso. Este senhor já estava de saída. – disse calmamente, Madara entendendo o recado se vira para ir embora, mas antes fala cheio de fúria contida que estava esperando a esposa em casa, depois dele sair a mulher desaba em choro novamente temendo o que estaria esperando logo que chegasse em casa.

Sakura assistia a tudo em estado de paralisia, sabia que algumas mulheres apanhavam de seus maridos e eram tratadas com muito descaso, mas nunca tinha visto a situação tão de perto, sentiu seu coração apertar e lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

_Que Deus a ajude!_

* * *

Sua mão já estava melhor, graças a Itachi. Um mês havia se passado desde a morte estranha e prematura de Karin, não que eu gostasse dela ou a santificasse como muitas pessoas tinham feito apenas por causa de sua morte, mas mesmo assim eu respeitava a dor de seus entes queridos. A mãe de Karin ficou arrasada com a morte da filha e se trancou no quarto tentando suicídio e depois desse episodio lamentável teve de se afastar da cidade indo tirar umas férias no campo. O que na verdade ninguém sabe é que a jovem senhora está internada em um hospício e não vem apresentando melhoras, e isso me deixa de certo modo um pouco angustiada e indignada, mesmo não conhecendo ela muito bem, não gostei nada do que aconteceu.

A família Uzumaki por mais simpática que fosse só provou ser mais uma das famílias sustentadas por aparências, - como os próprios Uchiha- já que Kaede foi jogada naquela clínica sem chances de contestar, por que claro uma das famílias mais importantes da região não poderia ter uma _louca_ em casa.

E a cada dia que passa só me vejo mais desencantada por esse mundo que pensei que fosse repleto de cavalheiros, damas e príncipes encantados e na verdade é composto por inveja, favores, dinheiro, poder, sexo e prestígio, onde o caráter e a moralidade foram convidados a se retirarem.

E eu realmente não quero fazer parte disso, não quero casar se for para apanhar todo dia do meu marido depois que ele chega _as tantas_ em casa por que ficou com alguma rameira de bordel. Não quero ser presa pela conveniência como Hinata, e nem mesmo agir como ela, traindo o noivo com o próprio irmão dele, irmão esse que me beijou depois de ter me pegado em flagrante observando minha amiga em um _momento íntimo_ com o jardineiro.

_Oh deus, onde vim parar? O que eu estou fazendo?_

A cada dia que passa vejo que não fui feita para esse tipo de lugar, como eu vou encarar Sasuke depois do beijo? Como Hinata iria reagir se descobrisse? Como devo me comportar diante das investidas libertinas de Itachi?

São tantas coisas que minha cabeça chega doer. Será que todas as moças se sentem assim? Confusas e presas em um antro de cobras que ao mesmo tempo são tão gentis e manipuladoras. Talvez elas já tenham sido educadas para tal coisa. E quanto a mim? Tenho chance de sobreviver aqui? Realmente não sei, só digo que não vou deixar tudo isso me comprometer, não mesmo.

Hoje vai ter uma festa, um baile, e a dona Mikoto me disse que lá eu seria apresentada a sociedade, sinceramente eu não vejo necessidade disso. Ela me explicou que assim seria um modo mais fácil para ser aceita e conseguir um pretendente. Queria perguntá-la quem tinha dito para ela que eu queria um marido! E ainda mais um marido como esses homens da corte que provavelmente só sabiam tirar proveito das mulheres, assim mesmo como os próprios filhos dela, realmente senti vontade de falar, mas não o fiz, apenas sorri e acenei como manda a etiqueta. Etiqueta uma pinóia! A qual eu detesto tanto, aprendi pensando que só saberia ser educada e refinada para me manter no emprego, mas na verdade é uma desculpa boba para sugar a inteligência das mulheres.

De qualquer modo eu não conseguiria ser rude com a doce Uchiha, mas o que ela tinha de doce tinha de mandona e enxerida. Será que minha mãe era assim também? Ou era uma alma atormentada como a pobre mãe da Karin? Onde ela estaria agora?

Bom isso não importava agora, porque eu já estou atrasada tenho que ajudar Hinata se arrumar e me arrumar também. Não sei por que mais tenho um pequeno pressentimento que eu não deveria ir a esse baile.

* * *

Já estavam no tal baile e Sakura já estava cansada, não sabia o porque de tanta preparação. Tinha ficado horas se arrumando com a ajuda de Inore e Konnan que pareciam animadas por ela estar indo a festa. A única parte que ela gostou foi o vestido, esse era lindo e um dos primeiros que ela usava que era dela mesmo e não de Hinata. O vestido foi feito sob medida para ela a pedido da importantíssima senhora Uchiha então já poderiam imaginar como ele deveria ser belo, seus cabelos estavam encaracolados em um penteado elaborado, usava lindas e suaves luvas de seda e não quis colocar muita maquiagem ou jóias, mas o colar de sua mãe estava consigo, dentro de suas vestes, era ele que a dava forças.

A moça nunca havia se sentido tão deslocada na vida e ela nem ao menos tinha entrado no salão ainda, isso porque segundo a Uchiha mais velha eles iriam chamar ela pelo nome e ai sim ela poderia descer pela enorme escadaria e deslumbrar a todos. A menina se perguntava porque todo esse alarde somente por causa de uma dama de companhia, mas ai se deu conta que ela não era uma simples dama de companhia, ela era uma jovem apresentada pela família Uchiha, agora ela oficialmente pertencia a elite da sociedade . Não estava em um posto alto como uma filha de grandes monarcas, e nem tinha dinheiro ou família nobre, mas agora ela seria reconhecida e poderia contrair casamento com um homem da corte se assim desejassem.

A verdade era que Sakura queria sair correndo dali, mas seu vestido enorme a impedia de tal ato. Escutou seu nome sendo chamado e respirou fundo tentando se concentrar para não tropeçar ou cair.

Ela viu o salão todo decorado perfeitamente com detalhes dourados e pedras brilhosas e corou ao perceber que todos a olhavam. Os homem em seus trajes elegantes e as mulheres em seus vestidos luxuosos, todos pareciam ter parado apenas para vê-la descer. Ela desceu graciosamente a escadaria e logo ao fim dela Sasuke a esperava com um meio sorriso difícil de resistir.

Todos ali estavam curiosos com a menina da floresta que os Uchihas estavam protegendo, mas ao verem a bela moça com exóticos cabelos róseos se surpreenderam. Mikoto estava satisfeita com a surpresa de todos, e ainda mais com a inveja que estavam sentindo da menina e claro da imperiosa família Uchiha, teria que conversar com Sakura esse sucesso todo poderia ter sérias consequências.

Na mesma mesa Madara e Fugaku sempre tão impassíveis se encontravam estupefatos, nunca tinham prestado atenção de fato na moç Fugaku pensava estar somente atendendo mais um capricho de sua esposa e não esperava por essa, ele acenou com cabeça para Madara que entendeu o recado, então pediram licença e se retiram da mesa.

_Você percebeu a semelhança? – Madara o mais velho começou.

_Isso é impossível, ela não pode, ela não sobreviveu. –Fugaku estava transtornado como aquilo era possível?

_Eu sei, a história foi que se atirou na cachoeira com a criança nos braços, todos viram!

_Ela pode ser alguma parente dela. – replicou Fugaku.

_Parente dela aqui? Não seja tolo, irmão. Isis era uma prisioneira da guerra ela atravessou mares para chegar aqui. Como poderia ter algum parente dela logo aqui? Muito improvável. – apontou Madara.

_A filha de Isis está viva. – Os irmãos Uchiha observavam a dança suave que a rosada estava com Sasuke, se perguntavam como podiam ser tão estúpidos para não ver a semelhança estava de baixo de seus narizes ou melhor de seu "teto", a moça de madeixas rosadas deslizava pelo salão, encantando a todos que admiraram a candura dela, a menina parecia uma fada.

_A questão agora é o que vamos fazer a respeito?

* * *

Sasuke estava deslumbrado com a beleza da moça, ela tinha uma aparência angelical e ao mesmo tempo despertava em si sensações que realmente não eram nada puras.

Ela foi até ele que ofereceu seu braço para acompanhá-la na música suave que começava. Sakura estava sem graça por estar perto dele. Eles não se falavam desde o acontecido e depois da morte de Karin menos ainda. Ela só queria distância dele, porque nada bom sairia dessa situação toda.

_Está tão quieta. Algo lhe incomoda. – ele disse e não foi uma pergunta.

_Não, estou ótima. – mentiu, ele sorriu e a girou delicadamente, e continuou a guiá-la pelo salão e onde outros casais também se juntaram a dança.

_Não minta para mim, Sakura. Passei tempo suficiente para te conhecer um pouco e sei quando esta mentindo. Como agora.

_Não estou mentindo.

_Não está? Tudo bem. Então me responde alguma coisa, você gostou do seu primeiro beijo? – ele perguntou sussurrando a ultima parte fazendo a moça estremecer. Ela tentou se afastar mais ele enlaçou sua cintura firmemente para não deixá-la escapar._Igualzinho de quando ele havia me beijado, pensou_ – Você não me respondeu ainda, amor.

Sakura não sabia como reagir, e ele a chamando de amor o que realmente não ajudava em nada. Suas bochechas formigaram. _Maldito Uchiha sedutor!_

_Não vou responder a esse tipo de galanteio. – respondeu altiva, tentando manter a compostura e levantando a cabeça para encarar, com indiferença fingida, aqueles olhos negros tão perigosos. A diferença de altura entre eles era notável, Sakura deveria bater abaixo de seus ombros, e ela ser tão pequena diante de si e fazia Sasuke querer protegê-la, o que era algo estranhamente novo para ele.

_Não vai, menina atrevida? Então vais ficar dançando aqui comigo a noite inteira. – ele disse apertando um pouco mais sua cintura fina e a fitando com um olhar desafiador, a moça apenas bufou.

_Você sabe que está sendo mal educado. – reclamou.

_Eu? Mal educado? – perguntou com falsa indignação - Espero que minha mãe não saiba disso se não ficaria muito desapontada. – disse em tom de deboche, estava se divertindo.

_Talvez sua mãe seja a culpada, umas boas palmadas quando mais novo certamente resolveriam o problema. – ela disse mal humorada e pensou que seria rudemente repreendida, mas se surpreendeu com a risada suave que preencheu seus ouvidos.

_De fato, talvez se tivesse sido corrigido com mais severidade as coisas fossem diferentes hoje. Mas agora quem esta sendo mal educada aqui? O que eu deveria fazer? – perguntou risonho – Talvez umas boas palmadas no traseiro lhe coloque nos eixos, não? – Sakura sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Como ele poderia dizer uma coisa daquelas? Então ela dá um forte pisão no pé do moreno, que reclama de dor, ela aproveita esse momento em que ele afrouxa seu braço para sair suavemente do centro do salão sem fazer grande alvoroço e sem chamar atenção.

Procurou Hinata pela multidão e a encontrou com um grupo de moças muito belas e que pareciam pertencer a elite da sociedade já que esbanjavam jóias e adereços.

_Sakura que bom que veio. Queria apresentar as meninas para você, essas são Tenten Hiyuga, esposa de meu irmão, aquele que atendeu Karin, lembra-se? – Sakura apenas assentiu- Essa é Temari Nara e Ino Yamanaka que em breve se tornará Sabaku no. – disse arrancando risadinhas de todas ali. – Pois é meninas essa aqui é Sakura, minha dama de companhia e a nova queridinha da família Uchiha. – Sakura não gostou do modo que Hinata a apresentou, mas resolveu fingir que não escutou.

_Prazer em conhecê-las. – disse educadamente.

_Prazer. – somente Temari a respondeu, as outras fizeram pouco caso da rosada e continuaram a conversar sobre vestidos e casamentos, família e a nova moda que estava surgindo em Paris; Hinata pareceu não se surpreender com a atitude das amigas e continuou conversando com elas, então Temari se aproximou de Sakura e começou uma conversa.

_Então Sakura como está sendo para você conviver com a nobreza? – a loira parecia ser bem mais simpática que o resto das moças ali. – Os boatos correm sabe e ouvi dizer que você era uma menina selvagem, mas vejo que tudo pura mentira. Mesmo não sendo criada nesse meio parece se sair muito bem.

_Bom eu meio que estou me acostumando ainda.

_Realmente espero que não se acostume, só assim você sempre irá estar alerta, em um ambiente como esse é bom sempre estar preparada. Sabe essas duas aqui morreriam para ser uma _protegida_ dos Uchihas, mesmo que fossem pobres se foi necessário, por isso elas não te cumprimentaram, qualquer uma delas daria um dos braços para poder ser uma Uchiha.

_Mas eu não sou uma Uchiha. – disse como se fosse óbvio, e realmente era.

_Oh menina, ainda é ingênua. Claro que não é, mas irá ser em breve.

_E porque acha isso? – perguntou Sakura intrigada, não estava entendendo nada que a loira falava.

_Porque eles te acolheram e fizeram um baile para você, oras! Por que acha que está aqui? Veio ser apresentada a corte e logo pode ser comprometida em casamento.- disse empolgada

_Mas eu não quero me casar!

_Como não?! – a loira estava surpresa.

_Não quero e pronto, só irei casar por amor e com um homem que me respeite.

_Não sei se era amor querida, mas que alguma coisa estava acontecendo naquela dança, não estava? – indagou com um sorriso discreto - Mas não acredito que Fugaku a case com um dos filhos dele. – disse pensativa - Mas está claro como água que você já faz parte da família. - Antes de poder retrucar um homem moreno se aproxima.

_Poderia roubar minha esposa por um instante para uma dança? – ele perguntou gentil para Temari que sorriu radiante com o convite e sussurrou um "Depois conversamos".

Sakura estava confusa, aquela festa era para ela? Para ser apresentada e depois virar noiva de um Uchiha? Estava furiosa, por que mentiram para ela? Se soubesse dessa tramóia toda não tinha colocados os pés ali. E afinal quem eram esses Uchihas que pensavam que podiam controlar a sua vida? E com quem iria se casar? Com algum primo distante deles? Não queria nem pensar nisso agora, só precisava um pouco de ar. Saiu discretamente para o jardim e sentou com dificuldade em um dos bancos frios de mármore que havia ali no jardim daquele lugar, que era absurdamente lindo e tinha um chafariz enorme com uma estatua de anjo bem no meio dele.

Estava com tanta raiva que não percebeu uma pessoa se aproximar._ Com licença, posso me sentar aqui? – ela se assustou e apenas assentiu, ele sentou ao seu lado e a rosada se pegou o observando. Era um homem muito bonito, ele era alto e tinha cabelos vermelhos como labaredas, e mesmo estando meio escuro dava para ver os olhos verdes dele, talvez devesse ter a mesma idade de Sasuke, então foi pega em flagrante olhando para ele. Então virou o rosto tentando esconder o quanto tinha ficado com vergonha.

_Não precisa ficar com vergonha. – ele sorriu – Que falta de educação a minha não? Meu nome é Gaara Sabaku No, é um prazer senhorita ... – ele disse esperando que ela completasse.

_Sakura, prazer.

_É muito bela Sakura, agora entendo o porque ter um baile desse porte para apresentá-la.

_Eu não sabia que esse baile era para mim, se não provavelmente não teria vindo. – disse suspirando.

_E por que não? Não está gostando?

_Não é isso, é o jogo escondido por trás de todo esse baile, é tudo tão sujo, acredita que querem me casar com alguém que eu nunca vi? Eu não conseguiria.

_Uma moça que não quer se casar? Interessante. Mas não sei por que está tão surpresa a maioria dos casamentos são arranjados pela família. Casamentos são como acordos comerciais. – o ruivo não entendia o problema da moça, mas estava intrigado.

_Mas eu não quero isso para mim, eu não seria capaz de suportar viver o resto da minha vida com um homem que eu não ame.

_Amor ? – riu – Não existe amor, senhorita.

_Claro que existe! – disse indignada - Não sei sobre sua família ou você, mas eu fui criada onde todos nós nos amávamos muito.

_Não disse isso, realmente amo muito minha mãe, bom ela nem é minha mãe de sangue, é minha madrasta, mas a amo muito. Mas não era isso que eu estava falando. Eu disse que não existe amor verdadeiro entre homem e mulher.

_Como não? Então quer dizer que nunca amou ninguém de verdade?

_O amor é uma ilusão e a senhorita vai cansar de ficar esperando seu príncipe de armadura reluzente, aconselho continuar sentada nesse banco para não encher seus pés delicados de calos. – o ruivo disse zombando da menina.

_Vocês burgueses são tão idiotas! – disse raivosa, sabia que não estava sendo justa em despejar todas suas frustrações naquele homem, mas não conseguia mais segurar. – Eu querer um casamento de verdade, com amor e respeito, não quer dizer que eu espere um príncipe em um cavalo branco. O mínimo que eu desejo é respeito e reconhecimento, não vou aceitar nunca ser uma esposa submissa ao marido que abaixa a cabeça para tudo, não quero ser tratada como uma chocadeira. E eu não vou deixar pisarem em mim como pisam em um tapete! – a voz de Sakura saiu determinada e petulante, como nunca havia sido antes. Era isso, a jovem e inocente Sakura que cresceu na floresta estava amadurecendo, mas o que esse amadurecimento e essa postura iriam causar a ela? Talvez muitos problemas. O ruivo olhava abismado para a moça como ela podia dizer uma coisa daquelas.

_Você senhorita, deveria se sentir honrada em se casar com algum homem da corte, ainda mais sendo uma pessoa como você, criada e nascida na pobreza. – disse prepotente. – Mulheres foram feitas para procriar, cuidar da casa e proporcionar prazer aos homens. Claro que as casadas só fazem as duas primeiras com perfeição, são todas bonecas de trapos, sensíveis e frágeis, além do mais, minha futura esposa não vai gemer na minha cama como uma puta, para isso que existem os bordéis. – assim o ruivo termina de falar sente sua face esquentar tinha acabado de levar um bofete no rosto.

_Tenho pena da sua mulher e vou rezar aos céus que você morra bem cedo para deixá-la em paz em breve. – disse indo embora dali, e iria se o ruivo não a parece bruscamente impedindo sua partida.

_Como você ousa? Sua selvagem imunda! Nunca nenhuma mulher levantou a mão para mim, acha que vai ficar por isso mesmo? – ele dizia furioso enquanto a sacudia.

_Me solte, seu porco nojento! – ela gritou – Todos lindos e belos por fora, mas podres por dentro. – disse se debatendo enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

_Sabe o que eu irei fazer? Vou te tratar igual a uma selvagem que você é! – ele tentou abaixar a parte da frente do vestido dela, mas ela se protegeu com os próprios braços. – Sakura estava com medo do poderia acontecer dali para frente. Ela sentiu seu corpo sendo puxado e logo foi abraçada, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, se virou e viu Gaara no chão com o nariz todo ensanguentado enquanto Sasuke partia para cima dele e Itachi a abraçava.

_Sasuke deixa ele ai. Não vamos tumultuar a festa por motivos insignificantes. Sakura está muito abalada, melhor irmos para casa logo. – Itachi disse tentando ser razoável, não importava o quanto queria quebrar a fuça daquele Sakabu nojento , Sakura era mais importante, pelo menos naquele momento. Sasuke deixou o ruivo.

_Isso não vai ficar assim! – disse e foi embora praticamente soltando "fogo pelas ventas".

_Me solte. – Itachi e Sasuke escutaram aquela voz chorosa, Itachi desfez o abraço e Sakura se afastou deles.

_Está tudo bem agora, Sakura. – disse Sasuke tentando acalmá-la

_Não, nada está bem. Por que ninguém me contou que esse baile era para mim? E que logo depois iriam escolher um marido para mim? Essa é a minha vida! Eu faço as minhas decisões! – ela disse se recompondo e sua voz já se tornava mais firme.

_Quem disse que você vai se casar? – perguntou o mais novo.

_Não importa, por que eu não vou.

_Não se estresse revolucionária. Ninguém vai te obrigar a se casar. – Itachi disse rindo, estava surpreso com a firmeza e petulância da moça, mas isso não tirava a aparência angelical que ela tinha.

_Não vão?

_Claro que não. Minha mãe com toda certeza vai encher sua paciência com os pretendentes maravilhosos. –revirou os olhos- Mas ela não obrigaria você a casar com quem não lhe agradasse. – Sakura caiu em si e percebeu que realmente Mikoto não ira fazer aquilo com ela, e talvez ela estivesse exagerando, um pouco e fazendo uma tempestade no copo de água. Sakura percebeu que com pouco que tempo que ela vinha convivendo com aquelas pessoas havia ouvido e visto muitas coisas que mudaram seu modo de pensar e ver as coisas.

_Claro, por eu não deixaria ninguém casar-se com Sakura se não fosse de boa índole. –resmungou Sasuke carrancudo.

_Ah é mesmo e porque não? – Itachi perguntou, os três se encaminhavam para onde estava a carruagem.

_Porque eu não irei deixar um maldito como Gaara tratar uma menina desse jeito. Ela mal deu seu primeiro beijo e aquele imundo já queria arrancar fora o vestido dela. – Sasuke disse furioso e Sakura sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, porque ele tinha que falar sobre aquilo? Tudo o que ela queria era esquecer isso para poder encarar Hinata normalmente, não queria ficar no meio daquela confusão por ter beijado o namorado de uma moça que é noiva.

_ Como assim primeiro beijo? – Para Itachi aquela conversa estava bem interessante, ele olhou para Sakura esperando uma resposta, a moça apenas desviou o olhar e começou a andar mais rápido, á frente deles, então ele encarou Sasuke e o mesmo deu ombros._ Pode desembuchando.

_Eu dei o primeiro beijo da Sakura. – Sasuke disse como quem acabava de dizer que ganhou um doce.

_Você fez o que, seu pervertido?!

_Não me recrimine, tudo bem. Sei que se pudesse faria o mesmo. Itachi os lábios dela parecem mel. – Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha e riu.

_ E onde a bela Hinata entra nessa história mesmo? – Sasuke agora tinha percebido que não tinha pensado em nenhum momento desde o beijo com Sakura, e depois veio a morte de Karin, e mesmo assim não tinha á procura da Hyuuga só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

_ Em lugar nenhum, não sou que tenho um compromisso com ela. - disse despreocupado.

_Eu acho que você tem mais compromisso com ela do que eu. – Itachi zombou do irmão.

_Ah me deixe em paz! – exclamou. Os dois continuaram andando em direção a carruagem, mas quando chegaram lá Sakura já tinha partido, deixando os irmãos Uchiha a pé e frustrados por terem que esperar o cocheiro voltar para buscá-los.

* * *

Já era tarde e Sakura teve que dormi nos Uchiha outra vez, aquilo estava se tornando um habito muito ruim. Ela deu uma desculpa esfarrapada para Mikoto falando que estava se sentindo mal e que não pode continuar no baile, a morena não acreditou muito, mas resolveu não questionar, então Sakura teve o maior trabalho para poder "desmontar-se" já que tinha que tirar aquele vestido muito pesado , todos adereços e maquiagem, então a rosada toma um banho gelado e tentou dormir.

Umas duas horas depois ela ouve alguém batendo em sua porta e vai atender, mal abre a porta e sente seus lábios sendo capturados com firmeza, dessa vez a língua passa atrevidamente por seus lábios e começa a explorar a sua boca de maneira exigente, os corpos estavam colados, mãos fortes foram parar em sua cintura enquanto as de Sakura envolveram o pescoço do homem, sentiu um perfume forte e diferente, e tão rápido quanto começou o beijo acaba. Ela abre os olhos confusa e ao mesmo tempo em um estado de torpor, ela nunca tinha pensado que beijar poderia ser tão bom, foi tão bom quando a primeira vez. O que surpreendeu ela era a pessoa que a olhava com o sorriso mais depravado e malicioso que ela já tinha visto na vida, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser belo.

_Ele tinha razão, seu lábios parecem mel. – Itachi disse, realmente notava-se a inexperiência da moça, mas isso só instigou mais Itachi, que queria mais.

_O que você está fazendo aqui? Já pensou e nos encontram desse jeito? Enlouqueceu? – ela sussurrava, mas mesmo assim não deixava de mostrar o quanto estava brava.

_Calma, eu só estava curioso. – ele disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso .

_Vá embora! – ela mandou séria, isso mesmo, Sakura tinha acabado de _mandar _Itachi Uchiha ir embora e ele não pareceu se incomodar, ao contrario, ignorou a moça e desceu seus olhos pela camisola dela, que mesmo sendo longa era branca e leve, ou seja, fina e transparente. – Sakura deu um soco no peito do homem que não fez nem cócegas nele, mas o fez rir, ela tentou fechar a porta, mas ele não deixou.

_Seu pervertido! Vá embora daqui! – esbravejou esquecendo-se de baixar o tom de voz.

_Tudo bem já vou. – ele disse, mas antes de ir, rouba um selinho dela e depois sai correndo, isso mesmo, correndo. Sakura vendo a cena se pergunta se o moreno mais velho estava em seu juízo perfeito, ela fecha a porta e se joga na cama puxando seus cabelos de nervosismo, esses Uchihas estavam a pondo completamente louca.

Só podem estar querendo brincar com ela, não é possível!

* * *

**Olá, pessoas lindas do meu coração. Não me matem ou me torturem mentalmente, andei muito ocupada e só pude postar agora.**

**Mas fiz um capítulo bem grandão para recompensar vocês.**

**Gente fiz isso para dar uma noção das roupas, mas vocês podem imaginar do jeito que quiserem.**

** user/Roberta_Felinto/story/61725**

**Quem se surpreendeu com a Sakura? Tadinha dela os Uchihas não a largam mais.**

**E ela adora dar uma pisada nos pés deles,não?**

**Mas o que será que Madara e Fugaku vão fazer? Afinal quem é o pai da Sakura? Sabemos que é um Uchiha, mas qual deles? **

**Mistérios. haha**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim :))**  
**Kissus**


End file.
